Sketches
by tonyamic10
Summary: These are a collection of my drabbles and one-shots all in one spot. I'll add to them occasionally. Various pairings and ratings. Mainly Jacob/Bella with some Paul/Bella and Bella/?
1. Chapter 1

**~_The following updates were inspired by a weekly challenge on Tricky Raven. The idea was to write 100 word drabbles based on various prompts the week of Valentine's. They are short and sweet, but so much fun._**

**Title: Heels**

**Pairing: Jacob/Bella**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: M**

**Prompt: "So m****uch for date night"**

**Word count: 100**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Heels**

Jacob opened the door imagining he had the upper hand: card, gift, roses and chocolates. "Happy..."

She stepped out from the shadows in a sleek, red dress; plunging neckline, curve hugging and too short.

He sat the items down, "Fuck me..."

Sultry laughter tickled his ears, "Later, but first you said we're going out."

The first three steps looked sexy, the last...the heels gave way. She slipped, fell, crashed all at once. The table turned and so did the vase.

Frowning at the doctor. "Welp...ankle's definitely broke and this cut needs maybe seven stitches."

So much for date night.

_**~ Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Invasion of the Panty Snatcher**

**Pairing: Bella/?**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Word count: 100**

**Prompt: A picture of a woman's face covered with a camera as she's about to get the perfect shot**

_**This prompt inspired a three part drabble. I'll separate each part for you with a line break. Enjoy!**_

Invasion of the Panty Snatcher

Bella had a thief. She was certain of it. She hatched a plan.

First, open the window, next check the set up in the hall, then parade around with several clothes like she's going for a shower.

Bella went in the bathroom, turned the shower on full blast, tossed in a bath bomb so a heavy scent would be in the air.

Carefully, slipping back in the hall was the dicey part.

A kick to the door, then a click and a flash. Proof.

"Gotcha..."

She caught him, a pair in each hand. "Dammit Quil, those are my best panties!"

* * *

**Title: Let's Make a Deal**

**Pairing: Jacob/Bella, Quil**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Word count: 100**

Part 2: Let's make a deal

"Please no! Don't tell Jake."

"I don't have to, I'll show him, perv."

"I didn't mean to, but you bent over the other night and red lace...I saw red. Do you want me dead?"

"No."

"Then I propose a trade...your memory card for anything."

"A VS gift card, I need new panties."

"You can have them back."

"No thanks, I don't know what you've been doing with them."

"25 okay?"

"Hell no, 100."

"Ouch, that's gonna hurt."

"Not as much as Jake."

They shook hands. She pointed outside, he turned around.

Perched in the tree, fuming mad was the alpha.

* * *

**Title: Punishment**

**Pairing: Jacob/Bella, Quil, Paul**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Word count: 100**

Part 3: Punishment

"I'll give you ten seconds..."

Quil flew out the window, the head-start wouldn't do him any good.

Once the punishment had been implemented, he asked another dumb question.

"Do I still have to give Bella a hundred bucks since I took that beat down like a man?"

"Yes, I'm the only one that reaps the benefits of Bella's lingerie. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

At the bonfire, Quil sat alone waiting for the reaction.

"Ateara, are those panties on your head?"

"Jake's hazing me."

Bella lifted the fabric, **audible gasps** "Bald...he shaved your head?"

Paul screamed, "Leah, bring the camera!"

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_** I hope it made you smile.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Deception**

**Pairing: Paul/Bella**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Word count: 107, I tried...**

**Prompt: It was his best idea yet**

Deception

Leech-lover duty...great. It was the last thing Paul wanted to do. Hours ticked by, he was bored. The only way he'd get any excitement was if he made it.

Bella was frightened. Paul grabbed her out of bed and ran, yelling about Victoria. He instructed her to hold tight when he phased and took her on the wildest ride of her life.

.

.

.

Dropped in the sand, she noticed an amused Paul laughing next to her. She tried not to look, but he was completely naked.

"Victoria?"

"Oh, that...I was messing around." She jumped him in a fury. He easily flipped her... his best idea yet.

_**~Thanks so much for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: For Keeps**

**Pairing: Jacob/Bella**

**Genre: Romance/Healing**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 100 Woohoo**

**Prompt: Ed Sheeran's "Kiss Me"**

For Keeps

Bella stared at her rescuer...warm, beautiful, hers if she allowed it. So stupid, she'd jumped without him. What had all her self pity gotten her? Nearly a watery grave...

She needed to appreciate what she now had, not worry about what was lost.

She tossed the tee he loaned her in front of his open eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Jumping again."

"You sure?"

"Kiss me. I wanna be loved."

"You are...so much, but if we do...it's for keeps."

"Good."

Jacob kissed her and so much more. No longer broken, the young lovers basked in the glory of their union.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**Sigh...I wish, huh? Happy Valentine's Day!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Misery loves Company

**Pairing:** Bella/Quil

**Rating:** T for innuendos

**Word count:** 500

**Prompt:** "It's probably just the misery talking."

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Misery loves Company**

Bella saw Quil walking and decided to stop and chat. At least he'd still talk to her.

"Hey...no luck?"

"Nope, I'm done."

"Me too."

They hung out together. Out of the blue he suggested. "Let's do something crazy. To hell with all them."

"Like what?"

"Roadtrip!"

He couldn't be serious, but he pulled out a wad of cash. He was.

"I sold a pig."

She didn't even have a response.

"Come on...haven't you ever wanted to live a little, not care what anybody thinks?"

Did she? Could she?

**~o0o0o0o0o~**

They pulled in a motel sometime in the middle of the night. They weren't that far away because he kept stopping for food. Too wound up to sleep, he suggested eating again. She watched him take turns between canned cheese and whipped cream.

"Ugh...gross," and yet he convinced her to try.

"Hey, look at this. I use to be squishy, but I've been eating like crazy." He lifted his shirt and bragged about the tight ripples across his abdomen.

She was impressed

"Do I make you hot?"

"Go to sleep."

.

.

.

Several days passed, she was having more fun than she imagined. One night, he asked if she had ever?

"No, have you?"

"No, but don't tell."

"I won't."

"So you wanna? Just to see what all the hype is."

"Go to sleep."

.

.

.

He slipped in between her covers. "It's okay, you're dreaming." He was trying to comfort her, it was sweet. She remembered the nightmare and shivered. Quil rubbed the side of her cheek.

"Hey, it's okay. I can stay with you, if you want."

She did, so she nodded.

They curled up together under the covers and she finally slept sound.

Bella opened her eyes to a familiar face, "Hey..."

"Morning." They didn't say anything, but he was close...really close and his face leaned in. They were almost touching lips. Her resistance was low. Maybe, it would be beneficial for them both. His mouth touched hers as light as a feather and burned.

"You're so hot!"

"I knew you thought so."

"No, I mean, you have a terrible fever."

* * *

After trying her best to take care of him, she realized there was only one solution.

Bella broke most of the speed limits all the way back. He was getting worse and worse...moaning in pain. She considered pulling over and calling an ambulance. He refused. "Get me back home. I'll be fine."

A group held vigil outside the room where Quil was with his grandfather and Sue.

Old Quil came out and suggested the guys talk to him. "The time has come."

Bella didn't hesitate to follow. Sam blocked her, "Go Bella...you shouldn't be here."

"Screw you. I was there for him, he needs me."

"Bella," he choked.

"I'm here."

He smiled. "Hey Jake, she's totally into me. We slept in the same bed and we were about to..." he blacked out again.

Stone faced, shirtless men all turned to her for conformation. Bella shrugged, "It's probably the misery talking."

_**~Thanks for reading. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Intentions

**Pairing:** Paul/Bella

**Genre:** Hurt/comfort

**Rating: **M

**Word count:** 509

**Prompt: **"Just Friends"

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

Intentions

She was in our faces making accusations. She was acting like a badass, but I smelled her fear. "That's right, baby. Be very afraid."

Sam tried to control me, but it didn't work. When she went though with her assault, I lost my shit. I phased, I threatened, and then I got my ass kicked by a love sick teenager.

I halfway apologized later. She shrugged it off. Damn, I couldn't get enough of her. I kept watching, studying and surveying. She was different. Theoretically, I hated her, but there was something else going on.

Hours later, I went to her house. I had duty. Her lights were out, but I gave it a shot. Pebbles bounced off her window until she peered out.

"Paul? Is that you?"

"May I come up?"

She opened the window and stepped back. "Why are you here?"

"I came to apologize again."

"We covered that already. No big deal."

That was only a means to get closer. I had to test my theory. Were the signals I perceived accurate or wishful thinking?

Three steps closer proved to be the only test I needed. Her breath hitched, and a heady scent filled my senses. She was a liar. There was a big deal between us.

"You're very beautiful."

She stammered, stuttered, and backed away until she fell on her bed.

"I can help you." My hand grabbed hold of hers. She was cold.

"You're really warm."

"Tell me to leave and I will."

"I need to, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't want to be cold tonight. I hate to fall asleep, there's always nightmares."

"I can help with both those things if you let me."

She hesitated, so I acted like I was leaving the way I came.

She challenged me, "Prove it."

I proved it alright. As soon as I took over and pulled her against my primed and ready body, she was equally consumed. She wanted me just as bad as I wanted her. When she said she'd never done anything like this before. I knew it had double meaning, so I was actually very gentle in the beginning. I couldn't help it, there was a fragileness in her stare. She was broken. A nagging voice told me I was taking advantage, but the beast in me pushed all that aside. In the end, the Swan girl begged for more and I gave as much as I received.

* * *

It had been almost three weeks. I saw him a few times when I was with Jake. He avoided me. It was obvious, I'd been used, but I didn't regret it completely.

A lone piece of paper sat on my dresser. It was a letter from him. He apologized and said he hoped I was okay. Truth was, he knew he screwed up and it was never his intention to hurt me. He would stay away, but hoped one day we could be friends. I held the note in one hand and the stick coated in lifelong responsibility in the other. "Yeah, Paul...just friends."

_**~Thanks for reading. **_

_**I'm totally getting into these drabbles. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Two is Greater than One

**Pairing:** Paul/Bella

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Rating:** M for language

**Word count:** 516

**Prompt:** "It's been two months"

_**~A/N Since the prompt fairies made this week's prompt fit perfectly with what I had in mind to conclude last week's drabble, this is a continuation. Previously, in "Intentions" Bella and Paul had a one night stand resulting in an unplanned pregnancy. Here's how I envisioned the rest...**_

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

Two is Greater than One

I was sitting through another pointless meeting. I failed to understand why. We got the red-head, Bella took off to live with her mom. It's been two months, since I left the note. I kept telling myself her sudden departure had nothing to do with me. I said I was sorry.

Sam continued to babble until a sudden gust of wind blew through.

He was like a rabid dog, no idea he had it in him but Charlie sought out his target and attacked.

"What the hell is wrong with you boy? I trusted you."

Completely bewildered, "What the hell?" Jake pulled himself out of the chief's grip.

"Bella's pregnant, that's what and now she's run off from her mother's. I don't know how to find her."

The whole room fell silent. Jake started his denial again.

"You expect me to believe that load of bull. Who else could it be? Are you saying my daughter's promiscuous?"

"Charlie, I care deeply for Bells but I'm telling you the truth. If she's pregnant, there's no way I'm the father...zero chance."

I finally registered the word...pregnant. Holy shit, I'm such a screwup.

"Um...excuse me, sir, what do you mean Bella's missing?"

Every pair of eyes zeroed in on me. It clicked with Jacob before anyone else. "No fucking way, I'm going to kill you Lahote." A small brawl erupted, fists and insults were tossed around by both of us. I deserved it but I had to defend myself.

I tried to give my side to the story but neither the chief nor Jake were taking it well. I was sure to end up with a bullet or an ass kicking or both. They'd take turns.

* * *

It's been two months, since the letter. I waited for word for months, but neither of Bella's parents had any luck finding her. When she finally wrote to Charlie, a note with my name was included. She actually apologized, said it wasn't right not telling me, but she needed more time. She'd gone off on her own to prove something to herself...that she could survive. She claimed she was no longer a damsel in distress. The fact that the postmark was from Portland gave us all hope. She wasn't far away.

The day she knocked on my door looking ready to pop was both the scariest and happiest day of my life. "I'm back." Apparently, just in time. We talked and took the time to get to know each other better. I told her, I was certain of two things, "I'm a shithead, but I'm not a deadbeat." I promised to help. I wasn't pledging my love or anything, because me and mushy sentiments made no sense. However, I would be a dad, a good one.

"Thanks, I'm glad you said that because I'm going to need all the help I can get. It's twins."

"Alright, two...there's two of us, no problem." We shook on it, like a couple of buddies and then she looked at me when I covered her belly with both hands. _No, not that...it couldn't be, but it was._

**_~Thanks for reading._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Into the Fire

**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella

**Genre:** Suspense/Drama

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **500

**Prompt:** A picture of very dirty hands which could be dirt, grease or soot. I chose soot so I could play with a firefighter Jacob!

**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Into the Fire**

Fire! A three alarm, large high-rise was engulfed. It was going fast, they weren't getting inside. The plan was to contain and protect the surrounding area. The captain was interviewing the manager. He swore the alarms had done their job. The units were cleared before it got too bad.

"You sure, there's no one left?"

"Pretty sure."

Jacob didn't like uncertainties. He felt the soaring heat as he surveyed the perimeter. His team got into position and continued the course. His sensitive ears picked up glass breaking. Totally normal occurrence for windows to begin shattering, but seconds later, a voice called down from about mid-way up.

"HELP!"

He could see a shock of dark hair with a smaller crown of blonde peaking out.

"She's holding a kid." Jacob bolted forward and started barking orders.

Paul grabbed him. "No, you can't...it's too late. Cap'n says no one's going at this point. It could collapse."

Jacob ignored the command. He couldn't drown out the woman's screams and the child's whimpers. "Get me the ladder. I'm going."

"Do you have a death wish, Black?"

"Get it or you jerks can catch us when we jump."

He ignored everything else. Captain was yelling. His crew was calling him back, but she needed him. Going through the interior was out. He'd scale the outside to reach her. He normally was careful to keep his secret, but the methods he used bounding from fire escape to balconies were quite a spectacle.

Lucky for all three, he heard the ladder's approach behind them. He reached her, but the glass needed to be broken all the way. "Step back."

"The fire. I'm scared."

Her room was already engulfed in flames. She shielded her child as glass erupted around them. He grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the tiny ledge.

"Put her in between us."

She listened to all his directions. If it had been one more floor up, the ladder wouldn't have reached, but less than five minutes from start to finish, they were on their way down.

* * *

At the ambulance, he was given news, they were both in excellent condition. They were receiving precautionary oxygen. He wasn't going to bother them, but he had to make sure they were fine. A small, sooty finger brushed over his hand. He patted it and the child squeezed his thumb.

"Thank you."

"No thanks needed, it's my job."

"How can I ever repay you?" She brushed the hair from her face and he saw her, really saw her for the first time.

Jacob stumbled a little, but the little girl held on.

"Are you okay?"

"I didn't think it'd ever happen."

"What? A daring rescue?"

"No, that I'd meet you."

"Oh, were you supposed to meet me?"

"Yes."

"Bella."

"Hi Bella...Jake." He looked at her bare finger and to the child.

She read his mind. "He left us, before Lizzie was born."

She covered her hand over Lizzie's and squeezed, "I think you're right, we were supposed to meet."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	9. Chapter 9

******************* Twitterpated in the Springtime: Tricky Raven Spring Romance Contest...2nd place winner*************************

_**~A/N This was my anonymous entry for Tricky Raven's spring writing contest. **_

**Title:** Acquiring the Light

**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella

**Rating: **PG

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Summary:** Circumstances brought Bella to Forks at a much younger age. She struggled to fit in even though she had a doting father that loved having her live with him. School kids were bullying her until one young boy stepped in and changed the course of her life. A bond was formed and no amount of distance, unplanned obstacles or even mesmerizing vampires could severe it. She had been living in the dark, but Jacob revealed the light.

**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Acquiring the Light **

The outside world passed them by quickly. It was all a blur. Over the miles, sunshine was replaced by trees, lots and lots of trees. Bella couldn't remember when she'd seen so many trees before. She thought probably never. Charlie had come for her. Renee had a problem. She always had problems, but this was a big one. She heard him on the phone before they got on the road. He was talking to his friend, Mr. Black. He whispered...called it a "breakdown."

How could a person breakdown, sounded like a car or something? She was going to live with her father. Bella really liked her father. Why did she never see him? Her mom said he was too busy. He'd just said how happy he was to be with her again. Renee told him she was in so many activities and had obligations...lots of friends too. Normally, there wasn't a good time for him to see her. He didn't want to interfere in her life. Huh? What were obligations? She hardly had any friends.

Bella Swan was 11 years old, almost halfway through the fifth grade and for the first time since she was a toddler, she was back in Forks. He let her stay home and visit his work the first week, but then she had to start her new school.

Bella had started new schools before; it wasn't her favorite thing. She was so excited Charlie took her shopping. Her clothes weren't looking the best. Most were hand-me-downs from the neighbor lady that had a bunch of kids. She was left with a bunch of holey, mismatched outfits that never fit quite right. Her mother always said she didn't have much money to spend on clothes that she'd soon outgrow. She remembered her dad raise his voice even though Renee was sick, "What do you do with all the money I send? It's meant for her."

Of course, when the two of them got into the department store, Bella saw loads of pretty clothes. She wasn't sure how much she could have, so she picked out two very pretty dresses, since she'd never had one. "You sure that's what you want for school, kiddo?"

"Oh, yes, they're so pretty, but if it's too much...I'll put one back."

"No, nonsense. School's five days a week, so pick out five of the prettiest dresses they have and then we'll get a few jeans and tops." He also insisted she buy two new pairs of shoes: one to match the dresses and one pair for playing. Her feet felt wonderful in the new ones. Charlie made an angry face again, when the saleslady told him the old pair was at least a size too small.

Charlie was so nice. She did her best to help him around the house, since he took her shopping and decorated a spare room for her. His cooking tasted funny, but he tried. She knew how to do a few things, so it wasn't long before she took over the kitchen. He was amazed an eleven year old could cook that way. She was going to have to do even more now that he was hurt. Her dad was helping with a rescue over the weekend and fell high from a ladder. He broke his leg really bad. He had a big cast over it and had to use crutches.

"Bells, hurry up...the bus will be here soon and you need to eat."

She looked at herself one last time. Her hair still had a piece that wouldn't stay down. She'd been teased because of it: once for it curling over her eye and then again for putting it in a barrette. Mike asked if she was trying to be a pirate. The following day, Jessica said her barrette was ugly and nerdy. She'd been called a whole bunch of names so far, but she did her best to ignore them. One girl, Angela was nice and said they did that to all the new kids. She told Bella a story from the year before, when the reservation school merged with their school. They tried to call a bunch of those kids mean names until they started getting their butts kicked. Angela said she avoided them for the most part and she should do the same.

None of the names bothered her, but she was surprised they had made fun of her nice dresses. She'd been called "fancy, show off, prissy," to name a few. She didn't care, because she'd chosen the dark green one that morning. It was her absolute favorite. Today was going to be extra terrifying since Charlie couldn't drive for a few weeks. She was taking the school bus, but she was going to pretend she was fine about the change. Really, she was not.

Bella chomped on the few last bits of a crunchy cereal, but she dumped out most her milk. "You sure you're okay with the bus? I could call one of the guys at the station."

"No, it's fine. I always ride the bus."

"You do?"

"Yes sir."

"Why doesn't your mother take you?"

"She's asleep."

"Bells, do you get yourself up and ready every morning?"

"Most days."

Her dad gripped his mug real tight, she could see his knuckles turning whiter. A rumble from down the street alerted them it was time to go.

A friendly face greeted her at the steps. She kept saying don't trip in her head, and did fine making it inside. She turned to wave at her father and several giggles erupted.

"Find a seat, don't assign them..." the bus driver instructed her.

Bella turned and looked down the long row. She must be one of the last ones, because at first glance, there didn't appear to be any empty seats.

"Go on Miss Bella...I have to get moving."

She noticed one side were the kids from Forks and the right side appeared to be kids from the reservation. She didn't know any of them officially, but had seen them around. One girl, Leah, called her a funny name last week too. It wasn't just Jessica and Lauren, but it wasn't a word she knew. Leah was glaring at her, with her arm around a small child, maybe a first grader...probably her brother. Each seat she moved to, she heard the same thing: _no room_. Mike had a free spot, but he'd already pulled her hair once. She looked around debating and felt her eyes begin to sting.

"Hey guys, the new girl's about to cry," a mean looking boy in a red shirt said.

Once again, the bus driver insisted she have a seat. Bella held her breath and hoped the last one was available. She made it to the back and saw a boy was back there. He scooched closer to the window and said she could sit there.

She blew out all the air she'd been holding in her cheeks.

The boy didn't say anything else at first.

When the school was in sight, he finally said, "I'm Jake."

She heard some laughing from the seat in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"I know."

"How? I've never seen you before."

"That's cuz I'm a fourth grader, not a fifth grader, but Charlie and my dad visit a lot. I know his house and that you were coming to live with him. How do you like it?"

"Oh, fine, Charlie's nice."

"You call your dad Charlie?"

She bit her lip because she was embarrassed by his question.

"No, well...sometimes, I forget."

The brakes hissed and whistled, the bus jumped slightly before coming to a complete sight. Kids started to stand with their backpacks to head towards the front.

"Well, thanks for sharing your seat, Jake." She stood, but waited until there was plenty of room to leave.

"You can sit here everyday if you want. I always have the empty spot."

"Oh, okay...that's very nice of you."

Jacob looked around, to see all his friends were gone.

"Sure, sure," they made it outside together before going off to their separate hallways. He said one more thing. "Green's my favorite color...bye Bells. See you this afternoon."

She stood on the sidewalk for a few seconds breathing in the air around her. Why did that mention of his favorite color make her toes tingle and her stomach turn upside down? Bella thought it was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her.

She looked forward to the bus ride all day and everyday after that. Jake was so easy to talk to; he was quickly becoming her best friend. Six weeks flew by and Charlie could drive again, but she asked if she could still ride the bus. He asked if she was sure and she said, "Very sure."

One night, Charlie announced they were getting out of the house and going to La Push to have dinner with the Black's. Jacob's room was messy and smelled a little funny, but they sat on the floor and did homework together. His was easier than hers, of course. He invited her to come again on a weekend. He told her they could go exploring or she could hang out in the garage with him.

"The garage?" that didn't sound like much fun. Jacob said he liked taking things apart and putting them back together. She giggled when he told her how Quil dared him to take microwave apart once. He got in a lot of trouble because it never worked again.

"You going to keep living with Charlie?"  
She shrugged. Her mother didn't call much. "Maybe."

"I hope so," was all he said and Bella hoped too. She found herself hoping all the time now. It was nice.

One morning, Paul, aka red shirt started up again. He had a big mouth. Jake always said to ignore him. "Hey paleface, I heard you and Jacob almost kissed yesterday. Go on...whatcha waiting for? We all know you two are in love."

It wasn't true, she'd never thought about kissing a boy. In truth, she might have thought once or twice, but wasn't ready to try it.

"Shut it, Paul."

The whole bus was listening by then and laughing loudly.

"Awe, look at her. She's upset. Guess I was wrong, the little princess is too good for a rez rat like you."

Jacob broke several bus rules when he jumped up from their seat and started pounding Paul into the floor.

"Fight, fight," echoed off the rounded walls. The driver pulled over. Jacob had to sit up front the rest of the time. She knew fighting was instant detention. Why did Paul have to tease them? She worried Jacob wouldn't want to sit with her anymore. There was only one thing to do.

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

Charlie Swan was puzzled by the call he received from the principal. "Bella did what?"

She heard him over the speaker phone. She finished her detention right along with her best friend. He wasn't mad at her in the least. He was only mad when she was upset...that's why he taught Lahote a lesson. Bella taught one to Lauren as well. She continued where Paul had left off when they got to class and Bella wasn't putting up with it any longer.

Billy arrived around the same time her father did. They all ended up in the office together. He apologized for Jacob causing a disturbance and then nudged him to do the same.

"I'm very sorry Principal Long, but in my defense, the kids pick on Bella really bad and I was tired of it. She's nice and doesn't bother anyone."

About that time Evelyn Mallory barged in and dropped the evidence on the principal's desk, "What are you going to do about this, Beth?"

"I'm handling it right now, if you want to wait out..."

"No," she interrupted. My daughter is crying her eyes out in the bathroom practically hairless because of this...this..." she pointed her finger in Bella's face. "Chief, how are you raising your daughter? Isn't her mother in a loony bin? I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Now just a second...I won't have my daughter exposed to vicious rumors. She's a good kid."

"Oh, that's how good kids act, disfiguring their classmates in the middle of class? Do you have any idea how long my daughter's been growing out her beautiful hair?"

Bella saw Jacob holding in his laughter. His eyes hadn't left the long, blonde ponytail resting in peace on the desk. She knew he probably had a hard time believing she would do such a thing. She felt the same way, but as soon as Lauren turned her back on her, it was like an uncontrollable urge. She snipped it as close to the scalp as she could. Good thing her father had bought her the good scissors.

Charlie interrupted the shrieking, "I wanna hear more about this teasing. Bells, you never said they kids weren't being nice to you."

"I...I didn't want to tattle."

"It seems to me, my son and Bella already took their punishment. It's time for the other kids to as well. Maybe that'll put a stop to all this," Billy stood up for her.

Principal Long was a nice lady, she showed compassion for her. "Make a list Bella...I want to know. I don't condone that type of behavior. It's certainly no way to welcome a new student."

Bella started the list. Lauren's name was first, followed by Jessica and Mike. She looked at Jacob. He nodded, "Go on, Bella...even if they're my friends. Tell the truth." Bella added several more, including Paul, Leah and Quil. The school was going to get in touch with all their parents. Principal Long said that was enough for the day. Mrs. Mallory wasn't satisfied that one day's detention was enough punishment. Soon a mortified, not so bouncy Lauren joined them. She didn't look so scary anymore. Lauren admitted, she and the others called Bella lots of names, messed with her hair, and threw spitballs at her.

"Everyone does it. I wasn't the first. Look at her...she's weird. All she wants to do is read and she wears dresses most days. No one does that."

Bella knew Lauren was indeed the first and her little group of followers went along with it. The confession shut Mrs. Mallory up pretty quick and the principal insisted the teasing would end or Bella was to come to her...no more vigilantism.

Charlie drove them home.

"Dad, am I in trouble?"

"No, Bells...but you need to trust me. No more secrets."

"Okay. About what Lauren's mom said, is my mom in a loony bin?"

"No, honey. She went to a hospital, but she's home now."

"She doesn't want me to live with her anymore, does she?"

"She never said that, but for now I think it's best if you stay with me."

She smiled because she thought that sounded best to her too and Jacob was close by. She had no idea how she could manage without her best friend and defender.

.

.

.

.

That's how it went for the next three years, Bella lived with Charlie. She grew closer and closer with Jake. They were joined at the hip in the summers. She found out working in the garage wasn't so boring after all. He always made it entertaining. They ran the beaches of La Push and hiked in the hills together when the weather wasn't crappy. He even convinced her to jump from one of the lower cliffs into the ocean. She'd only try if he held her hand. Once he started middle school with her, he was her first date for the Winter Formal.

Bella had tons of friends. No one was ever mean to her again. In the beginning, Lauren tried, but Bella would hold out her fingers and act like she was clipping the air and that would shut her up fast. Leah stopped being rude and Paul avoided eye contact with her for at least six months after the fight. Now she was one of the gang and she was happy.

All was right with the world until the unexpected came. It arrived at her house in a maroon car one sunny afternoon. She'd just finished the eighth grade and they were ready for another great summer. Bella went inside to see who the visitor might be.

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

Five days later, she sat with Jacob on a blanket watching the waves crash over one another. "Please don't go. She didn't want you before or couldn't take care of you. Remember, you've told me the stories? Why would you go back to that?"

"Jake...she says she really needs me. It's been years and she received treatment. I'm only going for the summer, then I'll come back."

"Our summer...damn, we had plans...tons of them. I was finally gonna..."

"What? What were you going to do?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. You promise you'll be back for school?"

"Sure, this is my home now. I'll come back."

She stood up on a nearby log and held out her arms. "Remember when you showed me this?"

He joined her and did the same in front of her. She was too clumsy at first and always fell, but he'd practiced with her and she could easily hold her balance for longer periods of time. Bella wasn't the bold type by any sort of the imagination, but standing there with him created confidence she'd never had before. She was going to miss him more than she could express. There he was, her best friend smiling that sunny smile just as he'd done countless times including that first day on the bus and she was drawn to him. As soon as she took a step, he did as well, bringing them face to face. Bella kissed him first and Jacob kissed her back. Her hands were still outstretched until he pushed them down and hugged her close. All that balance control disappeared and she started to shake.

Lucky for her, Jake had a strong grip on her. He helped her back down.

"That was..."

"Amazing," he finished her sentence.

"I swear I won't kiss another boy until I get back."

He laughed out loud, "Jeez, I hope not, you'll be back in less than three months."

.

.

.

.

But she wasn't. Bella didn't go back to Forks. One thing led to another over the summer and Renee made it seem like she would implode if she abandoned her again. She needed lots of help. Nothing was getting done at her mother's apartment. She soon realized there were various disconnect notices and a threat of eviction. Her mother was on very thin ice at her part-time job as well. Role reversal at it's finest, she did exactly what a good daughter would do with a not so proficient mother.

Her phone calls and letters revealed a very disappointed but understanding father. He insisted he wouldn't force her back. Jacob on the other hand expressed a vast array of emotions. He was upset, then angry, then apologetic and then remorseful for his behavior. They tried to keep up their correspondence, but eventually that died down. It was too painful for both of them and she couldn't tell him how it really was. It felt wrong to lie to him, so telling him nothing was all she could do. Bella missed her friends, her dad, but most of all...Jacob. Her responsibilities distracted her at least. She did several odd jobs like babysitting and cleaning for neighbors.

Time drudged on, Bella and Renee got by somehow. Several moves and many states separated her from Washington, since they ended up in Florida. Her seventeenth birthday came and went with only one recognition in the form of a card from her father.

"He send you any money?"

"Um...yes, a little."

"Well, if I'm going to get this better job, I could use some new clothes. You want me to be successful, don't you?"

She did, but Bella really needed some new outfits for school. "Can we split it?"

"Sure, baby if you want me to get half a job."

It was no use, she'd never hear the end if she didn't help out, so she forked over all her birthday money.

Renee thumbed through the cash. "A little? That man spoils you terribly." She knew that two hundred dollars would probably end up blown, but she hated confrontations.

Little did she know, all was about to change. She was use to her mother's deadbeat boyfriends, but the new one gave her the creeps. He looked at her strange and sometime during the night, she swore she'd heard her doorknob rattle. She was so relieved she had a lock, but it was a wakeup call for her. Bella stayed up the rest of the night huddled against the door, just in case. She pretended to go to school, but came back as soon as she saw her mother leave. Bella scrambled back inside and haphazardly threw together some things she might need. She'd managed to hide away some of her odd job money. She was pretty sure it wasn't enough to get her too far, but she had to leave. After checking Renee's hiding spots, she was shocked to find a hundred left of the birthday cash, so she reclaimed her half.

She made it as far as Orlando, but she was stuck. All other bus tickets were too much. She made a collect call. Up until that moment, she'd covered for Renee and made excuse after excuse as to why she couldn't see him or visit. Truth was, she was always being monitored.

She was practically sobbing, "Daddy, I'm in trouble..."

**~o0o0o0o0o0o~**

A conversation ensued and all the facts came out. In the end, she was relieved to find out it was possible to get to the Western Union counter and receive all the money she needed to make it back to Forks. Why hadn't she runaway before? Charlie gave her explicit instructions on getting to the airport by taxi and where to go to get her plane ticket. He'd take care of everything so she'd have permission to travel home to him.

Running into her father's arms was like coming home in every sense of the word.

They hugged, they cried and they stayed up for almost the entire night talking about everything under the sun. He got the bad stuff out of the way first.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know...I wanted to, but I didn't want something bad to happen to her. She's so careless."

She could tell he could barely contain his anger. His phone hadn't even rang once. "Wonder if she'd ever think to tell me you were missing? I feel like sending the local police and have her brought up on child neglect and endangerment charges."

"Please don't, I'm here now and I'm safe. I'm never going back."

"Of course, baby. I'll protect you. This is where you belong."

The conversation eventually shifted to Jacob. She figured by now, he probably had a girlfriend. He was handsome and popular in middle school. She could only imagine how much that had increased.

"Um...no, I don't think Jake has time for girls. Billy and the tribe keep him busy. He's in some organization."

"What kind of organization?"

"Not sure, community service, I suppose. Whatever it is, I think the only requirement is size. Those boys are huge."

"But they all still go to the Forks school, right?"

"Yeah, but I hear they're missing quit a bit. I told Billy that wasn't good, but he swears they're making all their work up."

.

.

.

Bella was taken back in time, when he took her shopping again. He was buying her everything in sight. She pretty much needed all of it. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a mannequin dressed in an emerald green dress with a denim jacket. She loved the entire look.

"You'd look real cute in that," he came up behind her. "I'm going to find the saleslady to help you get all of it: the shoes, the jewelry, everything. You deserve it kiddo."

Bella imagined seeing Jacob for the first time wearing the outfit. She hoped he still liked green. She broke her promise because she didn't come back to him, but at least she kept one of her pledges. She hadn't kissed anyone else in those three years. He'd been her only one and she never regretted it.

**~o0o0o0o0o0o~**

Her hopes soon fell when she realized Jacob and his friends weren't at school that first morning. Plenty of other kids remembered her and made sure to tell her how good it was she was back. Even Lauren stopped off near her locker and was sugary sweet. Turns out a pair of good cutting scissors had worked wonders on her personality. Mike wasn't such a rascal any longer. He'd actually been very helpful showing her around the high school. There were even some new faces. A preppy sort of family, The Cullen's. All the others seemed to be in awe of them like they were really something special. Bella had a few classes with one of the guys. He kept staring; she thought he was weird.

After lunch, she stepped outside in the open common area to get a little air before class. Sure enough, the Cullen boy followed.  
"Hi, Bella...we've not been properly introduced. I'm Edward."

She was polite and said it was nice to meet him. He tried to start more conversation, but she wasn't very interested. She kept looking towards the parking lot, hoping that just maybe someone might show up for afternoon classes.

"So you're going to be living here permanently, is that right?"

Bella kept watching and wishing.

"Bella..."

"Oh, huh? Did you say something?" she wondered what his name was, since it'd already slipped her mind.

The pale boy's strange eyes pinched shut and he appeared to cover his nose. She wondered if she was offending him in some way, but then she noticed he was focused on something across the yard. A rowdy group was descending on the campus. Bella turned towards the ruckus. Charlie was right, they were all very tall and well developed, but she knew the faces still. Those were her friends and right in the center, was her very best friend. He stopped them with his arms and zeroed in on her. Bella's feet couldn't carry her fast enough. She totally forgot that nameless Cullen boy and ran to Jake.

"Bella," was like a prayer from his mouth. He lifted her as if she was weightless and spun her around. "Is it really you?"

She giggled in his ear and felt a shiver run through him.

"Yes, I came back. Better late than never." He'd yet to put her down. She noticed he was looking towards the guy. It was Edward. That's what he called himself. A strange noise rumbled from Jacob's chest.

"Are you growling?"

"Maybe."

"Why? He seems harmless...a tad awkward. I take it you two aren't friends."

"No, we're not and he's not harmless. Stay away from him, Bells," he warned as he sat her back down on the ground. She could care or less about Edward, she only wanted to get a better look at him. He reminded her of a model straight off the pages of a magazine spread. How had lanky, cute, adorable Jake turned into such an Adonis? She was beginning to doubt he'd still feel the same way about her after realizing how gorgeous he'd become.

He seemed to be taking her in as well. She saw his eyes go from her ankle boots, up her black tights, pause at the hem of her green dress, and eventually linger over her womanly curves. Soon his stare, slowly raked over her face. They both caught each other's gaze. She felt the warmth of the sun as it came out from behind the clouds to heat her straight to the bone. Both seemed to forget they were in the middle of everyone. It felt like they were all that existed. Jacob's hand came up to her face, "Bells, it's always been you."

The school had PDA rules; she'd just skimmed the handbook. They both could serve another detention together for all she cared. He leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. There was no hesitation. It was a real grown-up kiss. His lips were warmer than the sunshine that glowed over them. All she could think about was how good it felt to be home for good. They eventually pulled apart, Jacob's hands still held the sides of her waist. His fingers moved over the fabric of her dress. "You know what, Bells?"  
"What?" she asked, dazed from his heated welcome home kiss.

"Green's still my favorite color."

.

.

.

_**~Thanks so much for reading.**_

_**I adored writing this sweet story and I really poured my heart into it.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Diminished

**Pairing:** Charlie/Renee, Bella

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**Word count:** 500

**Prompt:** Picture of a dad on the floor getting sweet baby kisses.

_Disclaimer: __All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Diminished**

He chuckled at the little cherub who kept going for his nose. "You can't bite my nose sweet pea." Bella climbed over his head, as she explored her surroundings. Charlie looked forward to their playtime every evening. She was doing something new and exciting everyday.

Renee called from the kitchen, dinner was ready. He knew it probably meant cold cuts or canned soup, the usual. He brought his daughter to her high chair.

"Um...strained peas and apricots. I'll let you have that while I enjoy my grilled cheese."

He made small talk with her. Mostly, it was him talking about his day and lots of "ums" and "ohs" from her. He tried not to take it personal. She never thought anything exciting could happen in Forks.

The rest of the night was typical. He bathed Bella and got her ready for bed. Renee handed him a bottle and kissed her goodnight. He rocked his precious daughter while reading her a story. He stayed until she was soundly sleeping.

* * *

"We need to talk," was all she said.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I can't do this."

He was confused. He thought she meant the stay-at-home mom gig. He tried to help as much as possible when he was home.

"Do you want a job? I can find a babysitter, then you can get out of the house more often."

It wasn't that simple. She wanted to be gone forever, not in Forks and not married. That was how divorce was suggested. _It's not you, it's me._

He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. They weren't perfect, but he loved her. Did she still love him? She wasn't acting like it. Her mind was made up.

"Bells...you can't take my baby from me. I can't live without her."

They argued back and forth. Charlie suggested Bella stay with him.

"You work all the time, you barely know how to cook or clean."

He mumbled, "Neither do you." He could figure out all the other things...for her, he would.

* * *

The week flew by, she didn't change her mind. He wanted to stop her, but was a nasty custody battle best for his baby girl?

Renee brought the last of her things down to be loaded up.

She attempted to console him and promised not to keep her from him, but that's what she was doing. "You can see her whenever you want. You're her father."

"I just have this terrible feeling in my gut. The world is crazy, you can't let her out of your sight ever."

"Stop being so dramatic. There's no such thing as the boogie man. You take your job too seriously. You never leave it."

Charlie kissed Bella's chubby cheek one last time. What would she look like the next time he saw her, would she remember him?

He waved goodbye, the ominous feelings swirled in his gut. Renee was wrong about so much. He was a cop and he knew, the boogie man was indeed real.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**Sigh...this made me sad :(**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**~A/N I'm participating in an April Fools' Advanced Drabble challenge on Tricky Raven. The challenge is to present a 100 word drabble based on a prompt each day. I have several under my belt and will submit my last one tomorrow. Yes, they are super short but hopefully an enjoyable quick read. I've had a blast thinking them up. **_

**Date:** March 29, 2015

**Fanfiction**

**Title:** Seth's Beanstalk

**Pairing:** Seth/Bella

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Word count: **(Must be: 100)

**Prompt: **An automated pink cupcake machine

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Seth's Beanstalk**

"This isn't why Mom gave you the money."

"But it's good for when we're busy."

Sue gave Seth a blank check for a new oven, but he purchased one of those automated machines.

"Take it back, Jack. We don't have time for your magic beans."

"Trust me, we'll make a profit."

"I like it."

"You do? Comere, Bella, I'll teach you how it works."

"I give up. Have fun explaining this and the big cat show."

He looked confused.

"She means me...Leah thinks I'm a cougar."

"Are you?"

"Maybe."

He winked, "Nice, wanna be my first?"

"First what?"

"Cupcake!"

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**Pink + cupcakes=cutiepie Seth!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Date:** March 30, 2015

**Fanfiction**

**Title:** Revenge of the Birds

**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Word count: **100

**Prompt: **"I would love to have an army of robot attack pigeons."

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Revenge of the Birds**

She was fuming. "Really? He knew the whole time?"

"Yep, he makes decisions about your safety without consulting you."

"I need some control regarding my own life. Don't you agree?"

Of course, I did. I was honest with her even when it hurt.

"I wish an army of robot attack pigeons would swoop down and peck him mercilessly."

"Attack pigeons, jeesh...you're vicious."

"Got any better ideas?"

"To get back at the bloodsucker?" I grabbed her, and whispered against her lips. "What about this?"

She puckered up, "Payback's a bitch."

.

.

.

"There you have it, boys. How I won your mother."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Date:** March 31, 2015

**Fanfiction**

**Title:** The Hangover

**Pairing:** Charlie Swan, Jacob/Bella

**Rating: **T for drinking

**Genre:** Humor

**Word count: **100

**Prompt: **A picture of an abstract piece of art. If you wanna look it up: "High and Lazy" by Bezt. It's a trip for sure. Man's body, floating alligator head, levitating objects and furniture. I immediately thought trippin or wasted. Here's what I came up with.

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**The Hangover**

Charlie clamped his hands over his throbbing head. He'd woken up from one nightmare into another.

.

.

.

Jake and Bells were curled up near the campfire. That boy was touch-feely, but it was better than the alternative.

The rest happened in sequence. Lahote and Call got into a tiff. Someone threw a punch, then there were wolves. How were there wolves?

Billy passed him a bottle...homemade moonshine. He told him a story. Somewhere in between the words and the liquor, it all made sense...big boys, large wolves, vampire ex's. "Dammit man, get me another bottle. I'm gonna need it."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Date:** April 1, 2015

**Fanfiction**

**Title:** Lascivious

**Pairing:** Paul

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** Drama

**Word count: **100

**Prompt: **A picture of a needlepoint quote: "Damn: It feels good to be a gangster."

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Lascivious**

"Stand down, Paul." The alpha warned.

We were training the wolves how to fight newborns. The volatile one kept antagonizing Emmett. He hadn't forgotten the slip up at the line. Jacob and Sam were in human form to converse with Carlisle.

Without warning he started again. Rose intervened to protect her mate. The chocolate wolf jumped in. Tempers were flaring. I watched as they shifted beyond the woods.

"Yeah, don't fuck with the wolves!" he pounded his bare chest. He also made eye contact.

.

.

.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"That wolf showed me a lascivious memory."

"Gross."

"Indeed, it was with Bella."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**A bad Paul is a good Paul, LOL!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Date:** April 2, 2015

**Fanfiction**

**Title:** End to Begin

**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** Drama/Friendship

**Word count: **100

**Prompt: **Sergei Polunin, "Take Me to Church" by Hozier

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**End to Begin**

"No way, I'm not going."

"I told Bells we would. She needs support."

Quil didn't want to step foot in the chapel with a family of vampires. He swore they were all getting struck by lightning for the sacrilege.

.

.

.

She placed a rose over the tiny box. Dr. Fang read some words.

It was over.

Bella told me in private, "That's all her life ever was." I hugged her close. "I'm glad I survived. I don't want it anymore."

It was nice to hear. "What happens now?"

"Anything, Jake...if you'll start over with me."

I assured her I would.

_**~Thanks for reading**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**~A/N The last two are my favorites. I guess I'll post them now just because.**_

**Date:** April 3, 2015

**Fanfiction**

**Title:** Dangerous Ground

**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella, Paul

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Humor/Family

**Word count: 100**

**Prompt:** A news report about a cheeseburger stabbing

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Dangerous Ground**

Sweltering heat, swollen ankles, insatiable hunger and being overdue had turned her into a royal witch.

Bella came back from her fourth trip to the bathroom, ready to devour the burger she hid.

Paul had it between his filthy paws.

Bella grabbed a knife, "Drop it or die."

"Easy there, sweetheart."

She moved closer to prove it wasn't a joke.

"Seriously, Black...you're going to let your wife kill me over a cheeseburger?"

"You walked into this mess...figure it out. Bells will do whatever it takes to feed our pup."

"And they call me an animal? Here...take it."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Date:** April 4, 2015

**Fanfiction**

**Title:** First Time

**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella

**Rating: **M for language

**Genre:** Humor/Friendship

**Word count: **100

**Prompt: **Jason Mraz, "You Fckn Did It" Lyric video

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**First Time**

"I can't believe we fucking did that. Oh my gosh, it really hurt."

"Naw, it wasn't bad."

"Easy for you to say, it wasn't your first time."

She blurted out, but he played it cool. "You're not regretting it, are you?"

"Heck, no...but Charlie's gonna shit."

"Don't tell."

"I have to, you know that."

.

.

.

She held her foot against his chest. The bandages were gone. "No fair, yours is healed up."

_Woof _

"I can't believe you tattooed Bells on your chest."

"I can't believe you have a wolf on your ankle."

"The pack sure takes truth or dare seriously."

_**~Thanks for reading**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**~A/N This is a little something I whipped up during a writing workshop on Tricky Raven. The lesson was deconstructing a music prompt with a 500 word drabble. I kinda liked where this one was headed and might be persuaded to pen a part two if anyone's interested just for kicks. **_

**Title:** Persistence

**Pairing: **Jacob/Bella

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Rating: **Mature

**Prompt:** Savage Garden's "Truly, Madly, Deeply"

**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Persistence**

Bella brushed a wisp of dark hair out of his eye. He smiled...it was her smile. She knew that was the case. Somehow, he managed to get her out on the dance floor. The wedding was beautiful. She sat with all her friends. It was tough to keep her emotions under wraps. Leah and Sam had been to hell and back. They deserved to be happy after everything that happened. The wolf, the breakup, the imprint and the list went on, but none of that was the end of their story.

She and Jacob could take a lesson from their persistence. That wasn't exactly accurate. He was always ready, waiting in the wings. She was the one the needed a wakeup call. It had been almost two years. She insisted he was her best friend and she couldn't live without him, but she held him at arm's length. There were times, it seemed like it might happen. He'd lean in, she could feel the heat radiating off him. The pull towards his lips was all-consuming, but for some unknown reason, she always turned at the last possible second.

His hand rubbed the back of her dress. "You're getting better at this."

"Who me? I just follow your lead. You make it easy."

They danced to several more songs until he finally relinquished her to dance with Quil and Embry. Paul asked as well, but Jacob re-emerged at the perfect time. "Not tonight...go back to my sister."

She'd listen to all the typical love songs played at weddings. Maybe that's what put her in the strange mood. They were just lyrics and notes. She shouldn't make any sudden decisions based on a feeling.

Sudden? Two years wasn't sudden, she was kidding herself. Edward wasn't coming back. She didn't even remember when she stopped caring about that fact. The night was winding down, her father was three sheets to the wind, no longer paying attention to her.

"You ready?" he whispered from behind her.

"Yeah, my feet hurt."

"If you need a foot rub, just ask."

She looped her arm through his and tried her best to flirt, "I need more than that."

He tripped for the first time in years and she laughed.

"Did you just turn klutz?"

He blew off the event like it was no big deal. They arrived at his house. She told him she was changing first. When she came back to the living room, he was channel surfing but he froze at the sight of her in his shirt.

"Where's your pants?"

"I'm too hot," she plopped next to him and lifted her legs. He caught on and started the foot rub. She made all sorts of pleasured noises.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Seduce you, is it working?"

"Hell yes, but why now? Why tonight?"

She replied, "Why not?"

He asked if she was sure?

"About most things, no but about you? Definitely."

She moved closer. They kissed for the first time...a dream fulfilled.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_~A/N I said it couldn't be done...that I couldn't write a Jared/Bella but that angst filled song inspired me. Be gentle, it's my first attempt._**

**Title:** Counterfeit

**Pairing: **Jared/Bella

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating: **M for language and adult content

**Word count: **500

**Prompt:** "Wicked Games" by The Weeknd

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Counterfeit**

Jared searched the smokey room. Crowded bodies blocked her, so he followed the scent. It was the only thing that calmed the man lately. The wolf ate him up inside for what he was doing, but he didn't care. He wished there was a way it could actually gut him and put him out of his misery permanently. He parted the masses. Drunk skanks occasionally reached for him. He wiped away their disgusting clawed hands.

She was dancing with a random who touched all over her pert ass. If he saw him around again, he'd beat his ass for the hell of it. Bella must have sensed his approach, she avoided the asshole's next grab and hurried to his side.

He pulled her close, mouthed "fuck off" to the drunk. She got back in the grove of the song with the right pair of hands all over her. He ran his nose along her neck, nipped her a time or two. "Why do you always want to come here? Let's go." He knew the answer, she needed the alcohol, the revelry, and the build-up to be with him. They were both running from their lives, but found solace in one another.

Bella turned around, seeking his mouth. He gave her a slow, seductive kiss...tasted her essence over the alcohol. She knew her limits, enough to abandon her inhibitions but not too much to be sloppy. They moved to the corner.

He got more worked up every second they made out. "Now, let's go." She nodded in agreement. They left in her car. There was no way he could spread her scent in his truck. The guys would know...then Kim would find out.

Imprinting...a curse for the pack. Sam and Emily seemed okay after what they went through. Quil pretended it wasn't so bad. Paul genuinely loved Rachel, but Jared and Bella were realists. He never liked Kim from the start, didn't want to be with her, but had to. It never got better, he'd acted like a robot when he started the relationship. They were married and now she was ready to start a family. His wolf was all riled up at the prospect. Bella fell in love with Jacob after the leech's abandonment. They were happy for awhile, even engaged...then, wham...fucking imprinting struck again. He said it wouldn't happen, that he could fight it, but he was wrong. Although, Jared had somewhat succeeded in what they said was impossible.

* * *

Hot...ready and willing bodies collided against the door. He couldn't wait another second. Jared reached under her skirt, ripped off her panties and slammed into her against the wall of her apartment. It was fucked up, but it always felt so good. He knew it was her way to get back at the so-called blessing. They both received satisfaction. It was almost a win-win situation, except he had to return to his life. She still loved Jacob, and he hated everyone, but for few minutes of sexual bliss...they both forgot.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**~A/N Blame it on the ladies on Tricky Raven for starting up conversations about hot Quileutes in kilts. Not sure how that would ever really happen, but here's what I came up with. Enjoy!**_

**Title: **Exposed

**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella, Paul, Quil

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rating: **T for flashing and language

**Word count:** 500

**Prompt: **"It's a kilt, dumbass. It's only a skirt if I'm wearing underwear." - Damon Suede

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Exposed**

I wouldn't do this for anyone else, but Charlie was worth the sacrifice. The town was about to witness a huge celebration in the form of a parade. Small town cop turned national hero. He was credited for busting up a notorious drug ring. The accommodations were handed out in DC the week before.

It was a long story how Paul, Quil and I got on the force. Once the secret was out when Bella left the leech at the altar, he thought it made sense. Charlie wanted to utilize our abilities to clean up Clallam county. We'd done our best over the years. It was good to see him get the recognition he deserved. We all thought we'd watch from the sidelines like everyone else, but the special detail from Seattle had an outbreak of foodborne illness. They were short three guys. The leader said all we had to do was march. He handed us the uniform.

Paul held up the plaid fabric. "What the hell is this? A dress? I'm not wearing a dress."

I used my alpha voice, "You damn well will. We want this to be nice for Charlie, besides he told me a true Scotsman goes commando. That's what makes it a kilt."

I was naive at the time Bella came to her senses...certain it meant she was choosing me, but she left for school soon after the canceled nuptials. I_ need to find myself, Jacob, but I'll come back when we've both had a chance to grow up. _I missed her so much.

* * *

We were about ready to get started when I felt a sudden draft.

"Dammit, perv why are you looking?"

"I was making sure, bro."

Paul snickered, "Quil just showed your ass to that entire group."

I turned around to see if anyone noticed and that's when I spotted her. She was there, back in Forks, no doubt to support her father, but part of me hoped for other things too.

Bella approached looking slightly embarrassed. She'd seen.

"Hey boys, this is the last thing I expected."

"What...us wearing dresses? Quil flashed her his backside, "not dresses, kilts."

She covered her eyes, but whispered to Jake. "Yours is better."

"Hey, that's offensive."

"Not as offensive as your bare ass, get out of here Quil. Wanna see mine to make the final comparison?" Paul inquired. I shoved him off along with the other idiot.

"Sorry about all that. Comere, honey." I lifted her up and spun her around like old times.

We expressed a few sentiments. I asked if she was going to the private celebration later.

"Yes, of course."

"Then it's a date...you and me can catch up."

"Only if you promise to wear this Black. I'm liking this look on you."

I told her it was a loner, so no luck. "I'll still be commando in case you're wondering."

She bit her lip, but lowered her voice and made it so sexy. "Good to know...tonight should be epic."

.

.

.

And it was.

_**~Thanks so much for reading.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**~A/N If you want to refresh your memory, Persistence is Ch. 18 and was based on the song, "Truly, Madly, Deeply." It started out as a drabble but I felt the need to add to it. The truth is, I write a lot of drama and angst and needed a sweet, sexy moment for Jacob and Bella. Here's what I came up with. I didn't limit my word count, I just wrote until if felt complete. **_

**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Previously on Persistence**

"Where's your pants?"

"I'm too hot," she plopped next to him and lifted her legs. He caught on and started the foot rub. She made all sorts of pleasured noises.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Seduce you, is it working?"

"Hell yes, but why now? Why tonight?"

She replied, "Why not?"

He asked if she was sure?

"About most things, no but about you? Definitely."

She moved closer. They kissed for the first time...a dream fulfilled.

* * *

**Persistence: Part 2**

"That was..."

"Long overdue," she added.

"Well yeah, but honey...again are you sure? We can just take a moment to figure it out."

"Our dads aren't coming back, are they?"

"No, I heard Sue tell Paul to dump them on her two couches, so she could treat their hangovers in the morning."

"Then we're alone for the night." She wrapped her fingers around his neck and walked them up the back of his head. "I want this. I want you. Don't you want me?"

He grabbed her and pulled her across his lap. He commenced to kissing her like crazy for the second time. Jacob's kisses were like nothing she'd ever experienced. Had he been practicing? _She'd scratch her eyes out, whoever she was._

He paused and asked what she was thinking about, so she told him.

"I'm with you all the time. When would I have a chance to make out with random girls? I'm super stoked to be here with you like this, so if my kisses prove it, then that's good. Right?"

It was very good. He held her face in his hands. "I'm excited to be here too. Sorry I took so long."

Jacob had a new look in his eyes. She knew he loved her all along, that he cared deeply for her, but she saw desire. The closer she got to him, the clearer it became. They were really about to go through with it. She stopped over-thinking like all those other occasions. She felt instead. She relished how good his hands felt on her. He pushed up the shirt she was wearing and slid his hands under the hem. He kneaded her ass with the right amount of pressure. He pulled her tighter, her legs squeezed his thighs causing her center to meet with his stiff cock. High voltage shock waves moved through her. Bella started to move against him. Only a pair of thin cotton panties and nylon gym shorts separated them.

Panting, between long luxurious kisses, she told him to take her to bed. "Need you...so bad." Bella was surprised how easy it was for her to lose the shirt in front of him. She didn't want to hide from him any longer. She was so ready to be his in every way. Jacob dropped the gym shorts that had left little to the imagination.

She sucked in a breath, "You're pretty spectacular. Should I be worried?"

"No baby, you were made for me." They climbed onto his small bed and explored all those previous uncharted territories. Jacob's kissing skills were only one of his many talents. Bella had already found her high more than once. They had all night to make it perfect but after a frenzy of passionate foreplay, she craved all of him.

Reality came to the forefront of her mind somehow. She was glad she had one remnant of sense to ask,"Jake, wait I'm not on anything. Do you have something?"

He produced a box from his side table drawer.

"Oh...so you keep condoms in your room?" she was both relieved and concerned what that meant.

"Yes, for two long years, waiting for you to come to your senses," he smiled and tickled her.

"Oh, well...are they still good?"

"Sure, they last awhile. Quil bought a case online. I grabbed a box. Doubt he's used any of his yet either."

"How long's awhile and you trust Quil? Where did he buy these?"

"We're fine honey, but if you're having second thoughts, this is already been the best night of my life."

She stopped her worrying, grabbed the box and tore into it. She retrieved one foil packet. Bella ripped it with her teeth like a pro.

He growled, "Damn that's hot. They rolled it on together and Bella positioned herself over him. She very slowly sunk down over him, allowing her body to stretch until she could accommodate all of him. She'd read once it was of the easiest ways for starters. Had she been planning, hoping it would happen one day when she read that Cosmo article? Most likely. It was uncomfortable at first to say the least, but he was so patient and gentle with her. Soon enough, they found what worked and what felt amazing. Bella couldn't take her eyes off the man that was loving her. He held her tightly and helped her move in a perfect rhythm that matched his. When he let go with one hand, he moved it slowly down her chest. "So beautiful," he rubbed over her heart and she did the same to his. She felt the strong pulsing over her palm along with his rapid breaths.

Two young lovers full of life, with the entire future ahead of them had finally found each other. She was a foolish girl for a long time but he'd helped her see the light. It wasn't sudden but slow and steady, she found herself. He was all she wanted and she knew what they were doing was forever. They were cementing a bond that would never be broken. Bella realized he was bringing her to a peak all over again and and he told her he was right there with her. She fell atop him completely spent and sated. She was shaking because how overwhelming it had been. He soothed her by caressing the back of her hair. "It's okay Bells, I love you. You aren't hurting, are you?"

"I feel wonderful. Seriously, Jake we could've been doing that all along?"

"Pretty much, but you weren't ready."

"Well...I just proved I was, so we have a lot of catching up to do." She rolled off and he disposed of his condom. He then took care of her for the next few minutes as well. They cuddled back under the covers. She was too wound up to fall asleep even though she was exhausted. "How long before we can try again?"

He chuckled, "I've created a monster, the best kind. All kidding aside...soon, like now for me, but maybe you should rest." She didn't want to hear that, she tugged at him until he rolled over on top of her. That time, he would take the lead. He ripped open the second wrapper and they soon resumed their new favorite activity. Bella thought in the thrill department, it surpassed cliff diving and motorbikes. She sensed he might be taking it easy on her, worried he was hurting her.

She reminded him, "Remember I was made for you. More baby, I want more...harder, faster." Her urging encouraged the beast to the surface. She was in awe of his power combined with the delicate nature of his lovemaking. When the second round was nearing a conclusion, she shocked herself how loud she yelled in his ear. "Yes, Jacob...you make me come so hard. So good."

He grunted and thrusted the last few times and she was filled with such warmth and satisfaction all at once. "Oh my gosh, that was even better." She kissed him passionately. As he pulled away, a worried expression took over his face.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"I broke it."

"Broke what?"

"The condom...Bells, it broke. There's...you know, all inside you."

Her hand flew over her mouth. "Oh shit, shit...shit, do you think?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, hopefully not. I'm so sorry...stupid fucking Quil or me for accepting these cheap rubbers."

She laid across his chest. "It's okay. It's a one and a million chance. We should be okay. I'm pretty sure it's not the right time of the month anyway."

"I love you honey, no matter what I'll take care of you."

"I love you too, Jake. I know you will."

* * *

_One year later. _

Their dads were having a common discussion. She'd heard it at least a hundred times.

"If you hadn't gotten so drunk that night, then these foolish kids would've had a chaperon."

"Me? You were lit too, you old fool. The way I last heard, it was Bella that seduced Jacob by walking around in a short tee shirt. What's a man to do?"

Charlie told him to shut that kinda talk up.

Bella frowned at Jacob and mouthed, "Who told him?"

He said, "Quil, sorry." Stinking Quil, the stupid cheapskate and real cause of everything but Bella wasn't mad anymore. She actually thanked him recently.

Jacob took Abigail and Thomas and handed them both to her.

"Hey, I wasn't done holding my grandson," Billy complained.

Charlie said something similar about Abby. "She was smiling and cooing Jake. Didn't you see that? Bells gets her all the time."

"I know, but she's the only one that can feed them and get them to fall asleep and it's bedtime. For the last time quit griping about our carelessness. Neither of you would know what to do if we didn't have the twins."

"He's right, you know. They're the best of both of you." Charlie walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, Bells...Jake's right, what's done is done. I love being a grandfather. You know me, I enjoy bickering with Billy. I'm proud of how you both handle everything. The kids are lucky to have such good parents."

"I know Dad, thanks. Love you, but the babies are starving so why don't you and Bill go finish reminiscing in the kitchen." They left the little family alone on the sofa. Jacob helped her out, made sure they had dry diapers. She soon had them both nursing like little piglets. He rubbed his hand over her thigh, "We did good, honey."

"Yeah, I'd say we made perfection."

He patted the two soft heads simultaneously and said, "We sure did...times two."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Crushes and Dilemmas

**Pairing:** Paul/Bella, Leah, Sam, OC

**Genre:** Drama/Friendship

**Rating: **T

**Word count:** 500

**Prompt:** Three people on a bench, secret hand holding behind the middle person's back.

**Disclaimer:**_ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Crushes and Dilemmas**

Charlie asked Bella if she was going to Peyton's, since he got called in and didn't like her home alone. Peyton was her best friend, but there was a problem. She had the dumbest, unrequited crush on her brother. Paul actually called her kid. He always had since she made friends with Peyton in the seventh grade when Renee left her at Charlie's to find herself. He was only three years older, but the nickname "kid" remained. It made sense, he saw her with braces, before she wore contacts or knew how to straighten her hair. He also had Leah who was definitely a woman. They'd been together a year and Bella only sat on the sidelines, wishing.

She drove the road to the reservation, but she had a blowout. It started to pour and she never got that lesson from her dad. She made a run for it across the shortcut, slipping a few times as usual.

She heard a strange noise. She thought it was a bird at first, but she looked between some branches and that wasn't it at all. A sexy voice repeated a name, "Oh Sam...just like that."

Bella covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. It was Leah, and she wasn't with Paul. That would've been horrible to see, but what she saw was even worse. How could they? What should she do?

* * *

Peyton drug her inside. "What the heck? You're drenched."

Bella explained her rotten luck. She looked around the house, "Is Paul here?"

"Gross, you know I hate it when you bring that up. Yes, he's in his room."

Paul's mother handed Bella a towel, their step-dad, Sherm made burgers.

"Paul, come eat if you plan on going out later."

Bella tried not to stare, but she couldn't help it, he came down the stairs in his white undershirt and jeans. He walked over and ruffled her hair, "Damn kid, you go swimming before you came over."

They all laughed and Peyton told him the story. It was so humiliating.

Paul was going out with Leah right after dinner. Bella kept what she saw to herself.

All her clothes were wet so Peyton gave her something. Bella pulled at the tank, it was snug. They started a movie when their parents turned in. Bella could hardly pay attention to the movie. The dilemma weighed heavy. It wasn't her business, was it?

When Paul came in early pissed because Leah canceled, she made her decision. He sat down next to her and asked if he could join them. Peyton's phone rang and she squealed it was Seth.

Paul was sitting close to her, eating some snacks before she found her voice, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, kid." He looked at her and she felt self-conscious.

"What?"

"I don't know, you look different...Bella."

"Bella" had never sounded so perfect. "Oh...well, I'm borrowing Peyton's clothes." His eyes glanced down. She felt herself blush.

"So what is it? What do you need to tell me?"

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**Good thing, there's another prompt, Part 2 soon to follow.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**~A/N 2nd part after Crushes and Dilemmas**

**Title:** New Light

**Pairing: **Paul/Bella

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Word count: **500

**Prompt:** Quote: "I let go of her hand."

**Disclaimer:**_ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**New Light**

She stuttered, but the words finally came. Bella told him what she saw. At first, he couldn't believe it. He swore she must be confused. Bella assured him she was positive.

He was hurt and furious. "So was it making out or full blown sex? Please, I have to know."

"They weren't dressed."

"Dammit, I'm an idiot."

"No, Paul...they're the idiots. I'm so sorry, but you deserved to know."

* * *

Weeks passed, Bella heard from Peyton, Paul and Leah broke up. She was relieved but still in the same boat, he would always think she was a kid.

"Bells, you have a visitor."

She wasn't expecting anyone, when she saw who...her heart skipped a beat. Definitely not expecting him.

He motioned for the door, so she had a seat on the porch with him.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, it was rough at first. I confronted her and she lied. She grabbed my hands and held on and begged for forgiveness."

"Did you?"

"No way, I'm no fool. I pulled away, told her what I thought of her and my so-called friend, then I left. I'm never going back, a few of the guys knew something was up and none of them had the guts to say something. You did...I won't forget that. You're a good friend."

Bella smiled. She was happy Paul looked happy again.

He asked if she was hungry. She was so nervous, she didn't know if she could eat but she agreed to grab food with him.

They got burgers and fries at the diner. Paul ate a lot. She tried not to stare but he was so cute and he kept smiling at her.

"Your hair's nice like that."

She'd been straightening it almost two years, but it was nice to be noticed. "Thanks."

When they got back in his truck, he looked at her again.

"You have a birthday coming up, don't you?"

"Yes, in a couple of months."

"Seventeen?"

"No, silly, I'll be eighteen...same as Peyton."

"Interesting? How'd I not know that?"

Bella shrugged. He asked if she wanted to take a drive so he could show her something.

They sat at the edge of an overlook to gaze at the stars. "This is beautiful."

"Yeah, it truly is." She looked at him to find him looking at her instead of the sky. Butterflies swirled in her belly. Was she wrong, were they having a moment? Did he finally see her in a new light?

A warm hand slid over hers. "Is this okay?"

She squeezed his fingers.

"I think I missed something, you grew up when I wasn't paying attention." He touched her face, "I'm kinda slow, you're beautiful, Bella."

She licked her lips and swallowed as he leaned in closer. All those wishes were finally coming true under a star-filled sky. Right before his lips touched hers, "I got a good feeling about this."

She closed her eyes and it happened...better than all her dreams. She had a good feeling too.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Author: **tonyamic10

**Pairing:** Bella (Jacob)

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Horror (B movie)

**Word count: **500

**Prompt: **Circa 1950's photograph of movie goers wearing 3-D glasses.

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Night of the Living Dead: Forks edition**

Bella jumped up out of bed. She was sweating through her pj's, trying to catch her breath. A murderer was roaming the halls at school, killing everyone in sight. He was biting his victims and sucking their blood. She was about to be next when she woke up to her alarm clock.

She got ready and made her way downstairs. Charlie must have gotten a call from work. He didn't even make coffee. She grabbed a pop tart and juice on the way out. She scanned the road, not another soul was out and about. She almost always passed the yellow bus.

Next thing she knew, she was on the town square. How could she get turned around driving her road to school? She wiped her eyes at the stop sign. Was she losing her mind?

One odd occurrence after the next happened, since she'd woken up. The next one was her truck sputtering and coming to a complete halt in the middle of the road. That made no sense. Jake kept it in tiptop shape. Her gauge was on E, but she'd filled up the day before.

Bella got out and decided to walk to the station. On the way, she saw her first person of the day. A man was running, while several slow walking people followed wearing cheap movie glasses. Before she realized what was happening, the man tripped. The followers caught up and fell to their knees beside him. She was horrified to see them rip into him. They were eating his insides. She stifled a scream, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

Bella ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She burst into the station to find both deputies and the receptionist wearing those peculiar glasses.

"Dad!"

The moaning and hungry chomping increased, as they moved towards her.

She decided they were zombies. Bella pushed the door shut in their faces and found a nearby item to block them from escaping. She screamed again and ran out into the street until she ran smack dab into her father. He also had the glasses, which she jerked off to reveal stark white, dead eyes.

"No!" came out as a blood curdling scream. Complete silence followed. Maybe she was dead too.

* * *

"Bells, wake up."

"Jake? "

"It's me, you were dreaming. Charlie said I could come up. Are you alright? We were supposed to go to First Beach, remember?"

She clung to his strong shoulders and sobbed, "No, it was terrible. First, a blood thirsty monster wiped out the school. The town was overrun by zombies, even dad was a zombie. Oh my gosh, it was so real. Forks was full of monsters."

Her best friend, Jacob continued to comfort her. He kissed her forehead, "You're safe, no monsters here."

She looked into his eyes. Streaks of gold ran through his usually dark brown irises.

"Jake...you're burning up and your eyes."

She pinched her arm repeatedly.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to wake up."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**~A/N This is my auction piece created especially for Samsjazz. I was honored to write for her since she wrote one of the very first fics I ever read, "Home Again." As you read, many things will differ from the original Twilight, but some things remain. To keep it simpler, imprinting doesn't exist. Grab a drink and a snack, it's long. I wanted the one shot to tell a full story and I'm long winded.**_

_**Many thanks to Urban Rose for giving us an awe-inspiring bonus banner. I love it so much.**_

**Title: **Secret Truths

**Author:** tonyamic10

**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella, Sam

**Genre:** Family/Friendship/Mystery

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** All families have a secret or two, but Bella stumbles upon a life altering one. She enlists the help of her new boyfriend to help solve a mystery. In the process, the young duo uncover more than they bargained for. The real truth could prove to be dangerous. Will help arrive in time? What truly makes a family? Bella didn't want things to change, but in the end, she'll be glad it did. [very AU one shot, Jacob/Bella, Sam]

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Secret Truths**

**Family History**

**Father: unknown**

**Mother: Reports excellent health, no remarkable family history of disease.**

It was such a short passage. At first, Bella's eyes skipped over it. She was merely searching for her shot record, because her new job required it. She was going to be a summer camp counselor on the reservation. She was looking forward to her first real job.

A few of her friends also got jobs, including Jacob Black. The last time she saw him, she immediately noticed he'd grown up. He was so tall and filled-out. She was glad they might have the chance to get to know each other better. Their dads were best friends, but their mothers didn't mesh well. She didn't spend a ton of time with him growing up. He was pretty annoying when he was small. He put mud in her hair and his stupid friends teased her for having ugly legs. They were always scraped up.

The printed health forms were on top of the immunization record in the box of important papers. Things like her birth certificate, her graduation from primary school, and several x-ray reports from her various accidents were also in there. The birth certificate was clear. Father: Charles Frederick Swan. What the heck was that doctor talking about on the paper she discovered? He must have screwed up. It was the only explanation she could come up with.

Bella took what she needed from the box and put it with her things. It was almost dinnertime when she swore she smelled smoke.

"Dammit!" her mother yelled when she opened the oven and a large cloud of smoke surrounded her.

"Mom, I told you I could help."

"No, it's your father's birthday and I wanted to do it on my own." Renee had a seat and started a pity party. She didn't know why she couldn't get it right, even when she followed a recipe. Bella took over, and got the offending dish out to the back porch. Charlie would be there in about fifteen minutes. There wasn't enough time to start over. He'd invited Billy and Harry over since the baseball game was on. That was his idea of a birthday celebration.

"Dad isn't going to care. You know, you can do no wrong according to him. He knows you don't cook and he loves you, anyway. How about I order pizza? I already made the cake this morning."

"Yeah, I guess that's fine. At least, I got him the perfect gift. I checked with Billy about it. He said the fish will practically get in line to jump on this lure." Bella gave her mother a hug and pulled out the number to the pizzeria. She ordered three pizzas, one veggie for her and Renee, the extra meat special and a simple pepperoni and mushroom.

Renee waved her arms while she was talking. She was ordering large, but she wanted her to change two of them to extra large.

"Hold on, one sec..." she covered the receiver. "Why? It's just the three of them."

"No, Charlie mentioned Sarah's away for the week at her mother's, so Billy's bringing Jacob. I figured teenage boys are bottomless pits, so you better get the extra large."

Bella made the correction, but the guy said they were backed up because it was a game night. She could cut half an hour off the time if she ran down and picked it up. As soon as she hung up, she slightly panicked. Jacob was super cute. That's what she'd really been thinking earlier. She looked awful in a holey t-shirt and old shorts that were rolled over because the elastic was shot.

She took off for the stairs, tripped, but luckily caught herself. Her mother called up to her. "What in the world, Bella? What lit a fire under your tush?" She didn't answer, there wasn't enough time. She rushed around her room and dug out several options from her closet. Ugh, she dressed like an adolescent boy most of the time. Her choices were limited. She didn't want to go overboard and put on a dress. That would've been obvious. Instead, she grabbed one of her newer jeans and a floaty top that tied across the chest. She quickly changed and brushed out her hair, since it had been in a tangled bun on top of her head.

Renee came in her room. "Well, well...what do we have here?"

"Nothing, I'm picking up the pizza, so I thought I should change."

"Oh really, so this transformation is about being presentable for the pizza guy? It has nothing to do with the fact I told you a cute boy's coming over?"

She froze, "You think he's cute?"

"Um, yeah...he's pretty cute. I saw him a few weeks ago when your father took me for a drive. He had to drop something off to Billy and Jacob came out to the car."

"He's younger than me."

"Who cares, not by much. I totally approve. He's had a good upbringing. I know we can trust him. Nothing wrong with you trying to get to know him better."

"But I thought you didn't like Sarah?"

"No, I never said that. She and I are just different. We don't have much in common and it was awkward because your father and Billy have everything in common. She's still a sweet lady and a good mom."

Bella watched her mother take a step closer to her dresser.

"What's this?"

"Oh, it's my shot record, they need it in the camp office."

"Where'd you find it?" Bella told her she dug through the important paper box to get it. Her mother seemed a little agitated. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"It's no big deal, you were busy. I know where you keep the box."

They dropped it, since they both heard Charlie walking up the steps. Her parents disappeared in their room and Bella got busy with her appearance again. She touched up her face by putting on some mascara, a little powder and a smidgen of lip gloss.

The doorbell sounded soon after, so she let their visitors in. She told them all to make themselves at home, that Charlie was changing. She needed to run out for the food. Billy spoke up and suggested Jake ride with her to help out. He handed Bella some money.

"Oh no, you don't have to."

"I want to. Consider it my treat for the old man's birthday."

* * *

That night, Bella was in her bed replaying the evening's events over and over. Jacob was so nice to her, but sometimes they had moments of silence because they were acting shy. They talked a lot about what camp would be like. He said he was glad they were going to work together. She felt like he gave her a few signals. Maybe he liked her. She hoped he did. After spending a few hours with him, she was even more certain he was exactly the kind of guy she wanted to get to know better.

She finally felt relaxed enough to fall asleep when she heard raised voices. Her parents rarely argued, so she was confused. It had been such a good night. Everyone was happy. Bella got up and tiptoed to her parents' door.

The voices were clear. "What if she saw?"

"I told you a long time ago, this would happen. We should've told her already."

"Lower your voice, Charlie. I wasn't ready and I'm still not."

He asked when she would be, since Bella was already seventeen. The voices quietened down. Bella returned to her room. She couldn't sleep. It was obvious they were discussing her. What did she see that upset her mother? At first, she couldn't figure it out, but through closed lids she saw the letters in bold print: **Father: unknown.**

She briefly panicked about nothing. Of course, she knew Charlie was her father. They both had brown eyes and he wasn't too tall, she was short. There were plenty of traits she inherited from him, so she put it out of her mind.

It was final's week. She studied most of the time and then she decided to give herself a reward and attend Jessica Stanley's end of the year party. Parties were never her thing, but she tried to mingle. Angela asked if she heard about the new doctor they hired at Forks hospital?

She thought her dad mentioned it. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh no biggie, but Jessica says he has some foster teens and they'll go to school with us next year. My mother helped them find their home and she said they're all very attractive and well-mannered. She was impressed. We could use some new blood around here. Don't you think? I'm sick of these boys."

Bella agreed, the Forks guys were mostly annoying, especially Mike who begged for a shot with her every year. Maybe senior year would be different. Wouldn't it be great if she could go to the first day of school and say, "No, thanks, I have a boyfriend." She knew who she wished that boyfriend was, but she would have to wait and see how the summer went.

* * *

Summer was in full swing. It was the most time she'd ever spent outdoors. She and Jacob were getting more at ease around each other. He would sit by her on breaks. They were playful and teased back and forth. Sometimes, he invited her to do something after work, like head out to the beach with him and his buddies. She was enjoying one afternoon in the sun when Quil made the comment. "Gee, Bella, if you keep spending time here on the res, people are going to think you're one of us."

She looked down at her tanned skin which normally was so fair. "Huh, what do you mean, us?"

"Quileute, of course." He held his arm next to hers. "See...you're almost as dark as me."

Bella immediately felt sick. The first thing that came to mind was neither of her parents were particularly dark. Renee even burned easily. Her head started to spin, her stomach twisted in knots, she broke out in a sweat. It couldn't be. Was her life a total lie? She hurriedly gathered her things and started to run to where she was parked. Jacob was yelling and chasing after her.

"Bells, what happened? Are you okay?"

He tried to stop her, said she didn't look so great. He told her she should come home with him since it was closer. Maybe she needed to rest, get inside with air conditioning, but she insisted she was fine to drive home. She thanked him for his concern and told him she'd be fine.

Her mother was on the sofa binge watching one of her favorite series. "You're home early, I thought you'd be at the beach til dark."

Bella stepped in front of the TV and turned it off. "I need the truth."

"Oh...okay, honey. What's wrong?"

"Who's my father?"

"What? Bella are feeling okay? You look a little green. Did something happen?"

"I'm fine, answer the damn question, Mom. Charlie's not my real dad. Who is?"

Her mother was the one that turned various sick shades of green. "I don't know what you're talking about. Of course, Charlie's your father."

Bella ran up the stairs to her parents' closet. She opened up the box and dug through the papers. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"It's gone. That proves you're trying to hide things. I saw the paper and it said 'father unknown'. Look at my skin. I've never looked this tan."

"Well, you've never spent so much time outside. You always preferred reading to anything else."

"Stop, Mom. Please tell me. How could you do this to Charlie? I thought you loved him." They were both crying.

"Of course, I love him. You don't understand. Can we please drop this?" Bella heard the cruiser door slam. She didn't think she could face him. She ran to her room, shut the door in her mother's face and sobbed into her pillow.

She completely exhausted herself. Bella woke up and saw it was dark. She adjusted her eyes and realized someone was at the end of her bed.

"Dad," she stuttered out.

"Yeah, it's me."

Bella pushed up and scooted closer to Charlie. She hugged his neck tightly and began to cry again.

"It's okay, baby girl...let it all out. Everything's going to be okay. I love you."

"But you don't understand. Mom's been lying about something. It's huge."

"I know. I didn't want you to find out this way. I'm so sorry."

"What? You mean, you knew? How long ago did you find out?"

Charlie pulled her into his side and rested his arm over her shoulder and told her that in their early marriage, Renee had a brief period where she questioned herself. She wasn't sure living out her life in Forks was what she always wanted or if she made a mistake marrying the first person she fell in love with at such a young age. They briefly separated, so she could figure it all out. "She slipped up, and made some mistakes."

"You mean me?"

"No, you're not a mistake. Don't ever say that again. It's just your mother will be the first to admit, she made a few errors in judgment. Of course, I was sick without her and finally after a month or so, she came to the same conclusion. She said she got it out of her system and realized the two of us were meant to be. She told me everything and begged my forgiveness. We soon realized she was pregnant. She hoped her calculations were off and that you were somehow mine, but after visiting the doctor, we both concluded, the baby probably was not mine, biologically."

"Oh, Dad. I...I," she sniffled.

"Hold on, I said biologically, because in every other way that counts, I'm your Dad and you're my baby girl. I was the one that read to your mother's huge belly. I cut the cord when you cried your first cry. I held your hand when we walked down the hall to Kindergarten. Who taught you to ride a bike? Who was with you when you fell off and needed stitches? I've been by your side for every moment, every milestone. That's what makes me your father and I always will be."

Hearing their shared past was overwhelming. It was true, he had been there and she loved him so much. It shouldn't matter, but she couldn't believe she carried another man's DNA. Who was he? Did he even know about her? Did he care?

"I love you, Dad, but she wouldn't tell me. I still want to know. Who was he?"

He paused and closed his eyes. She was waiting, but he wasn't speaking. Bella remembered Quil saying she looked like one of them.

"Is he Quileute?"

"Yes, honey, but I'm with your mother on the rest. I don't think now's the best time. You should be enjoying your summer and senior year. He wasn't exactly a good man. We've gone to great lengths to shield you. He's no longer in the region, so let's hope he stays gone." Charlie said he used to come back and forth, in and out of his family's life.

She was confused why he didn't give her a name. "Does anyone else know?"

"Yes, you know Billy and Harry know everything about me, and I'm assuming their wives but that's it. They're practically my brothers and they promised to take the secret to the grave, if I asked."

Bella had a very sobering thought. "Oh no, you're trying to protect me, then did he...um, did this man hurt Mom? Is that why she's so freaked out?"

"No, honey...not like that, but what do you kids call them? Um...players. That's what he was and he preyed on your mother's insecurities and weaknesses. A gentleman wouldn't have taken advantage of the situation. Believe me, I went searching for him. Who knows what would've happened if I'd found him, but he'd vanished." He said by the time the guy was back in town again, they already had her and didn't want to risk him knowing the truth.

Bella felt so much empathy for her father, but the longer she thought about her mother's indiscretion, anger seeped in. She really didn't like that they wouldn't tell her the name, but she was extremely annoyed that it happened in the first place. Her mother wasn't even coming to the room to join in the conversation, to defend herself.

"I hate her for this."

"Bells, you do not. You're angry and confused, but you love her. If I can forgive your mother and have a rock solid relationship with her all these years, then you can find it in your heart to forgive her, I'm sure. Take your time and don't say anything in haste that you'll regret."

She had more questions, but Charlie deflected the rest. One of them had been about the family. He'd said family, not just wife or girlfriend. Bella suddenly realized she wasn't an only child any longer. Who? Where? Did she want to know? Her mother stayed in her room while the two of them made BLT's for dinner. She didn't see her again. Charlie said goodnight at her bedroom door. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Dad."

It still felt perfectly normal to say so. He was right about what made a father, but Bella couldn't help but think, things would never be exactly the same.

* * *

Bella had been staying at the Blacks almost two full weeks. Her mother called everyday and left messages. She listened, but never returned them. Billy and Sarah knew why she was there, but didn't pry. Charlie visited every other day. She and Jacob went to work. They hung out. He knew something was up with her parents, but didn't force her to talk about it. She was right, he was exactly what she needed at the time. They had been getting closer. They joked around and he tickled her sides. They watch TV close together. He'd started holding her hand when they did so.

Finally, one evening after his parents went to bed, Jacob turned the TV off.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I know you're sad, but when we're together, I like to think I make you happy, too. Is that right?"

"Yes, Jake, you make me happy."

"Okay, well I...I was wondering. Do you want to make it official and all? Bella, would you be my girlfriend?"

She felt like her face would split apart, she was smiling so huge.

"Yes, I'd like that. I want you to be my boyfriend. Everyone already thinks it's the case."

"Good and you can tell me anything, but I understand if you're not ready. I just wanted you to know, I think our dads were talking about how you should probably go home soon. I mean, I figured you might. I knew you weren't going to stay forever, even though I'd probably like that."

"Yeah, I know, but you'd get sick of me eventually, I bet."

He moved in a little close and brought one of his hands to her cheek. "No, I doubt I could ever be sick of you." She looked at his lips, then licked her own. They were very slowly being pulled together by an invisible force. She wanted to kiss him many times, but the moment was perfect for their first kiss. It was soft and sweet and felt so natural. It wasn't anything like some of those disastrous other kisses from Jr. High and freshman year. She'd never had such a spark with anyone else. Jacob kissed her like he meant it, but he was also a little shy and unsure how much was too much. They practiced a little while until they both pulled away, satisfied it was best to end it before they got caught. His parents placed a lot of trust in them. They didn't police them like some parents would and she didn't want them say she couldn't stay over anymore. She knew it was time to go home. Her mother's last message had been really sad. Bella was ready to talk to her.

As summer wound down, Bella was happy. She, Renee and Charlie were in a much better place than they started, since the secret was revealed. Bella apologized profusely to her mother. She was not a judgmental person, but she hadn't given her a chance for weeks. Instead of grilling her parents again, she came up with a new plan. She was well aware of a senior project she'd be assigned, so she approached Billy with an idea. He was excited she wanted to do a history project on the Quileute tribe.

Bella and Jacob had been going out on regular Friday night dates. She was distracted while he was trying to cozy up to her in their favorite parking spot.

She witnessed him pull back in frustration. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine if you don't want to. I was only trying to kiss you though. You know I'm not like that. I'd never pressure you."

She squeezed his hand. The last time they were out there, she was the aggressor. She was embarrassed how quickly she got carried away. Of course, a teenage boy would be expecting a repeat, but she was a cold fish that evening.

"Can I tell you something?"

He looked worried. "Is it about us?"

"No, not exactly...it's more about me and the secret I'm keeping. I'm ready to tell you."

Jacob relaxed after she said that last part. Bella started back at the beginning when she realized her mother had kept a huge secret from her. He was attentive for the entire conversation. She couldn't believe how at ease she always felt with him. If she hadn't been close to Jake over the summer, she doubted she'd be doing so well.

"So you're part Quileute? Damn, Bells...wow, I can't believe this. They really don't want you to know who it was?"

"Not now, at least, but I'm impatient. I wanna know, not because I need him or anything. I have Charlie, but what about his family? Will you help me? Do you have any suggestions?"

They brainstormed a little. Jacob was very analytical, so he pulled out a scratch paper and started making a list...what could be or couldn't be. That's where the historical papers Billy was loaning her would come in handy. There was a list of every tribe member past and present. Jacob promised to help, but he told her he was pretty sure, there were a few books that were kept under lock and key. He thought he might be able to get his hands on them.

"No, I don't want you to risk getting into trouble."

"To be honest, I've always wanted to sneak a peek. I feel like my dad and the elders are hiding something important."

* * *

By the middle of the week, he found a way for them to leave camp early. Jacob brought her to the council hall and produced a small gold key.

"Looky, what I've got."

"Oh my gosh, Jake. We are so busted if we get caught."

"Are you saying you don't wanna have a closer look? Our list is still too long, we need to narrow it down."

She thought about it, they were already breaking a couple of rules, might as well make it count. "Here, gimme." He held the key way over her head.

"Wait, it'll cost you. You don't get in the secret area for free, Bells."

Her hands slipped around his waist, her fingers tickled his skin at the top of his waistband. She normally sucked at flirting, but he brought out a new side to her. "How much?"

She was flush against his body and his arm came down, she felt a tremor run through him. She turned the tables on him, because he was suddenly speechless.

"You're so pretty, Bells."

She swallowed hard and licked her lips. They were both breathing heavily. "How about one kiss for every name or important fact?"

"Deal...and mini-make out session every fifteen minutes, so we don't get burned out."

"You drive a hard bargain, but you got yourself a deal." He took the first payment in advance and gave her a searing kiss before using the key to unlock the door.

They searched through the dusty pages of some old, leather bound books. Bella couldn't decipher very much, but Jacob figured a few things out. The first thing he noticed was there were a lot passages written about his great-grandfather, Ephraim, Levi Uley and Quil Ateara II. Jacob was curious why they were so special. They read as much as they could understand. He mentioned those three seemed to be in some special group. It reminded him of Sam and his two flunkies. His father kept taking late night meetings with them, Harry and Old Quil. He apologized to Bella for getting side-tracked.

"What if some of this is related?"

"How so?"

"I don't know, but after seeing the name Uley over and over, I just remembered my dad freaking hates Joshua Uley...called him a no-good womanizer and a deadbeat."

"Is that Sam's dad?"

"Yeah, and he left his family. He's the same age range as our parents too."

"Then lets go find Sam."

Jacob wasn't too keen on that idea. He'd been trying to avoid Sam. He wasn't sure if she really wanted to walk up to him and ask if he was her brother and she agreed. Bella said they'd go about it another way. Sometimes, Sam came by camp to see Leah. Although, he was coming less and less as the summer progressed. Jacob heard they were having trouble.

She told him she really had to get home. Bella scooted closer to where Jacob was hunched over the books on the floor. "But first, I'm way behind on my payments."

He pushed the books aside. "You know, you're right. I'm going to have to charge you some interest."

* * *

A few days went by and Bella lucked out, Sam came to her. She didn't have to seek him out. Actually, he was with Leah at the camp. She watched with Jacob from the sidelines. Sam kept trying to walk away and she was yelling about how he was always disappearing. Bella whispered, "I feel bad for her."

"Yeah, he's being a dick for no reason."

The precise time they spoke about him, Sam's glare sought them out. Bella felt frightened at first, until Jacob's strong arm moved around her waist. How the heck did he hear them? He stared directly at her and she scanned all his features, something she'd never payed attention to before. Strange feelings washed over her. She was convinced her search was over. All at once, her fears and uncertainties about Sam changed. She saw something in his dark eyes: pain, regret, fatigue, anguish, and doubt. She wasn't scared, she was worried about Sam Uley...her brother.

Leah and Sam stopped fighting and he grabbed hold of her, like he was trying to soak up every part of her by the closeness. Bella pulled Jacob out of the way, she felt like they were intruding.

"That was weird."

"Yeah, but he is...do you agree?"

"I think so too, but Bells, he's acting odd right now. Something's going on with him. I don't think you should approach him just yet." She agreed, he had enough on his plate for some reason, but at least she felt like she had the answer she'd been searching for. It didn't cause a cataclysmic shake up within her life like she'd expected. It was more subtle than that, but Bella hoped one day, when Sam got his personal life in order, they might get to know each other better.

Even though, her mystery was solved for the most part, she felt like she should help Jacob solve his. He really was becoming consumed with wanting to know more about guarded tribal secrets. He told her he would one day be the figurehead of the tribe, and he felt like he should know all of it. They went back to the small locked closet again. Jacob read more about his great-grandfather. Bella pointed out, the word pack.

"Am I right? It says pack."

Jacob got very quiet, he stood up and paced the floor. She was concerned. "What is it?" He walked around the room, moving his head side to side. Jacob moved his hands along the wall. He tapped several times and eventually loosened a board. He popped the entire piece off the wall and dug his hands into the void. He pulled out a wooden box. She couldn't believe how he knew exactly where to find such a well hidden relic.

"What is that?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." He pried the top off easily even though it appeared to be nailed shut. Jacob looked inside. There was a rolled scroll tied with a leather strip. He grimaced. "Shit...that stinks. What the hell is that?"

She didn't smell anything but dust and hints of dank grass, kinda like old book odor. Jacob held the box far away from his body. "Jeez, I don't know if I can do this without getting sick. Are you serious...you can't smell this?"

"No, what's it like?"

"It's like rot, I don't know maybe like some vermin crawled up in this box and died and then someone tried to wash it out with bleach."

She offered to unwrap the paper, since it didn't have the same effect on her. He allowed her because he had to cover his nose with his arm. Most of the parchment was faded, but she showed him the names.

"It's like a contract, maybe. I swear this name is Black, but the other I'm not sure, what do you think?" She held the paper up to his face.

Jacob shook and took three steps back until he backed into the wall. "I can't, Bells. Just hold it up there and I'll see if I can tell."

There was no way he should be able to read faded print halfway across the room, but he did. Jacob choked out the name, "Cullen."

Then he fled the room yelling about how he was going to be sick. She wasn't sure what to do, but she put everything back like it was. As soon as the board was secured back on the wall, she locked up and went outside to try and help Jacob. She was greeted by three unlikely visitors.

"What are you doing in there, Bella?"

She stuttered over a response and asked Sam if he'd seen Jake. "You need to get out of here, paleface, this is no place for you." Paul Lahote admonished her. She knew Jacob didn't like him and now she knew why.

"I have every right to be here. Jacob brought me and I'm..."

"What? You're what, Swan?" Jared asked her.

"Um, Sam...can we talk in private?"

"I'm sorry Bella, but they're right. Billy doesn't want people in that room. Jacob shouldn't have taken you in there."

"Where's Jake, he was sick?"

"He's with us now, so go...go back to Forks where you belong." Jacob would never be in the same group as Paul. She was ready to give him a piece of her mind, but Sam stopped her.

"Go home, Bella. It's not safe. Forget what you saw," he guided her back to her car. She was starting to get hysterical by then, but Sam begged her to trust him. "I won't let him get hurt, but Jacob's only going to be okay if you are safe and sound at home. Please, trust me. I'm the only one that can help him." She looked towards the woods where Paul and Jared were heading.

"Okay, but Sam...I, I need to tell you something."

"I know." He shut her door. She watched him through the windshield. He stood there until he was certain she was leaving. Her heart broke more and more, the further she got away from Jacob. She had no idea what was going on, but she had to trust Sam. He said he knew, but she wasn't sure if they were talking about the same thing. She was glad at the last second when she was putting the room back in order that she snatched one document. It was a map. She was going to go home and study it.

The following day was Saturday and Bella was determined to find the place marked on the map.

She tried and tried to make contact with Jacob, but Billy wouldn't allow him to speak to her. Was he truly that ill, he couldn't even say hello? Maybe he needed a doctor if he was that bad. Bella remembered something when Jacob read the name Cullen. That was the family Angela told her about.

She did some snooping and recognized one of the roads on the hand-drawn map. Then she went on Mrs. Weber's real estate page, she combed over her sold properties and found a match. She decided to go there. It couldn't be a coincidence. The Cullens that knew Jacob's great-grandfather must be related. Strange, how they ended up on the same property that was located on the map.

Bella drove to the location that was a little distance out of town. She parked on the side of the road and walked, not sure she wanted to be noticed driving up the driveway. She saw a large house nestled in the trees. It was almost all windows on one side. The picture on the real estate site didn't show it up close. Once she was out there, she regretted her decision. She really should have waited for Jacob to be well enough to join her. She always felt safer with him. Nothing had been right, since she allowed Sam to send her away after he promised to take care of him.

She was trying to catch a glimpse of any sort of life going on inside the house when a noise startled her. It might have been the snap of a twig which meant something stepped over it. A sick feeling churned in her stomach. Had she walked into some type of dangerous situation? She was in the woods. What if it was a wild animal? She started to retreat, she was suddenly very afraid even though she hadn't seen a thing. Bella ran, she slipped down a hill that she'd forgotten was there. A large flock of birds migrated out of the surrounding trees and shook her up even more. She lost her footing and fell backwards. Briefly, she was overcome by intense pain in the back of her head, but then there was nothing.

* * *

"Finally, she's waking up. Hello, hi there...can you see me?"

A face came into focus: ivory skin, dark hair, chirpy voice. Bella didn't have a clue who it was. Maybe she was dreaming.

"Come on, Isabella...stay with us."

Huh, how'd this weird person know her name? She studied the odd girl some more.

"We checked your ID when we moved your car."

Bella scooted back and realized she was in a large room on a white sofa. She surveyed the entire room. Four men and three women were staring at her. A couple of the men appeared to be holding their breaths.

"Where am I?"

"You should know, you were spying on us," a large, burly guy said in a joking manner.

"I...I wasn't spying. It's just, I was looking for something."

"Did you find it?" A beautiful blonde woman asked. She seemed quite put out with her.

Bella didn't know how to answer that, did she? "Are you the Cullens?"

A young man with kind features asked everyone to give her some space. He introduced himself as Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He then went down the list of his family members. She assumed she should make up an excuse as to why she was traipsing around the woods by their home, but the one called Edward finally spoke. "It's her."

Rose, the one that seemed angry scoffed at her brother, "You don't know that. This whole thing is a mistake."

Alice, the little one that woke her up, corrected her. "No, Rose, he's right. She's the one I saw."

Bella asked to use the phone, she'd left hers in her car. She couldn't help but notice it was evening. Her parents would be worried sick. She was only going to be gone a couple of hours. She reached behind her head and felt a lump. Her head really hurt.

The doctor advised she might have a concussion and should be monitored for twenty-four hours. She definitely needed her father to come get her then. No one moved to obtain her a phone, so she asked again.

The room fell silent.

"I need to call my parents." She tried to stand and ended up falling back down. The boy, Edward rushed to her side quickly, a little too quickly. How the heck did he do that? First, he was across the room and then he was fluffing a pillow behind her. He was also staring to the point she felt uncomfortable.

That was only the beginning of the craziness. The others stood off to the side and whispered. She swore one of them said she couldn't leave. What the hell was wrong with these people?

"Look, I'm sorry I trespassed, but please if you won't bring me a phone, then I'll give you the number."

"Isabella."

"Just Bella."

"Okay, Bella, it seems you might be in some immediate danger, so my family would like to offer you protection. I assure you we'll get you in touch with your family as soon as it's safe, but for now we'd like you to stay with us." Dr. Cullen explained those words to her calmly like what he was saying was rational, but it was completely insane. No way in hell was she staying with them. They didn't seem normal at all, not to mention they were complete strangers.

Dr. Cullen walked into the other room, but Edward remained close. "Um, I think we're supposed to go to school together next week. Listen, if you take me home right now, I won't say anything, but my father's the chief of police. You all really need to let me go home...right this instant."

He closed his eyes, which were odd to begin with and took a deep breath. "Never have I ever been in the presence of such exquisite beauty and intrigue. I'm so glad you're home."

She was trying to stay calm, but on the inside she was screaming every curse word she knew. What the hell? This family that lived secluded in the woods was deranged. No telling what they planned on doing to her. She wanted to scream, but who would hear her? Edward started talking about fate and destiny and bunch of other crap she completely tuned out. She was so distracted she didn't see the doctor had returned until she felt the skin on her arm pinch and burn.

* * *

She had no idea where she was but it wasn't her bed. The crisp, laundered sheets were nothing like hers. Bella sat up, groggy and dazed, but she managed to stand up and walk to the door. It was locked. She moved around the dimly lit room. There was one window, but when she pulled back the curtains, she found it boarded shut from the inside. A side door was ajar, so she walked inside. It was only a bathroom and closet. Again, the other door that possibly led outside was locked and there were no windows. She needed to use the restroom, so she did. She washed her hands and face in the sink. Tiny snippets of how and why she was trapped in a locked room came back to her.

When she returned to the bedroom, a tray of food sat on the nightstand. She was tempted to fling it across the room, but she had no idea how long she'd gone without eating. The shutters prevented her from knowing exactly the time of day, but she swore she'd been out a good twelve hours. Her last meal had to be at least a day ago. She poured several cups of ice cold water out of the crystal pitcher and downed them one by one to quench her thirst.

Oh, these fools, they were in for it when her father found her. He would, she was certain. He had excellent instincts even though small town life didn't give him many opportunities for detective work. He still was sharp. Also, she was serious with Jacob, son of the Quileute chief. Billy would no doubt offer up some assistance to the police. She also had a brother, Sam seemed like the determined sort and the last thing he said was _I know. _Maybe he would also participate in the search.

Days moved on, usually Esme brought her food, clothing and supplies. She acted like she was being hospitable but then each time she left, Bella heard her lock the door. Alice tried to bond with her, but Bella couldn't stand her.

"Please Bella, I promise, we're meant to be the best of friends. I saw it."

"What does that even mean? You're crazy, please leave me alone."

Alice asked if she wanted to see the rest of the house. Maybe it was her chance to find a way out or a phone, so she asked if she was allowed.

"Of course, this is your home now. You aren't a prisoner."

Obviously she and Alice had different definitions of the word and no way was their place her home, but she followed her down different hallways and into various rooms. They stopped in a study and Bella examined some of the unique tapestries and paintings. She swore Carlisle was painted in a portrait out of another era with a couple of creepy looking men. She walked over to a wall of books. Most were medical, science and classic literature, but there were several on various macabre topics. A common denominator seemed to be vampires. She reached out to pick one particular book out of it's location when Alice grabbed her. She'd never felt such ice cold skin. It was alarming. How could a person be so cold and not appear ill? Bella looked at her up close and noticed her eyes resembled deep dark pools of black ice. They didn't look like that the first day. She took a step back.

"One day, it will all make sense."

Carlisle and Edward appeared at the door. "Alice, take a break. You need some air."

Bella swallowed nervously. Why did she feel so threatened all of the sudden by the petite, high-strung, runt of a teenager. She was contemplating jumping her early because she was so tiny, but the look she gave her and the way she grabbed her wrist made her think differently.

* * *

Bella was tossing and turning in bed another night. Her stomach ached and growled. She was initially eating the food, but when she realized how groggy and confused she always felt, she believed they were lacing it with something. Carlisle begged her to eat and drink, but she refused. She told him if he didn't let her go, her death would be on his conscience and that really seemed to bother him. The door opened and Bella was prepared, sometimes that creepy freak came in during the night to watch her. She'd caught him several times.

"Get out of here, Edward."

"Shush, it's me Rose. We have no time, the others are out. I'm finally getting you outta here. Bella thought she hated her, but Rose was coming to the rescue. She threw Bella over her shoulder. What the heck? She didn't seem strong enough for such a feat, but they took off into the night. Bella felt dizzy, they ran so fast. She must have been delirious from lack of food.

Rose finally stopped and sat her safe on solid ground. "At least, tell those friends of yours, it wasn't me or Emmett. He distracted the others tonight, so we could get away."

Bella thanked her. She heard howling in the distance, but wasn't afraid. Things had started to make sense to her a few nights before. The scrolls, the legends Billy told, how Ephraim was in a pack. Something wasn't normal about that Cullen family and it wasn't just that they were off their rockers and kidnapped her.

They were coming for her. La Push had a new pack and Jacob and Sam belonged to it. She was saved.

* * *

Bella opened her eyes again to strange surroundings, but as soon as her eyes focused, she saw her mother. "Mom..."

"Oh my God, Charlie she's awake." Renee did a lot of talking. Bella had been missing two weeks. That was crazy. Her mother said at first, she worried she ran off because of everything, but then she didn't think she would do that to her. The police questioned if she ran away with a boy, but Billy produced Jacob, so that theory was also debunked. They were at the end of their rope when an anonymous tip came in at the reservation. Jacob and his friends found her first, extremely dehydrated and malnourished. There was still a statewide manhunt to find her captor or captors.

"Don't worry though, you're going to be good as new. I promise. The doctors say you're strong and healthy."

Bella was so happy to see her parents. They fussed and hugged her repeatedly the next hour. A gentle tapping was heard at the door. Jacob stuck his head in, "Are you up for a visitor?"

Renee told him as long as it was brief. He walked in and she gasped. "Jake...you're, you are huge. Wow, you've changed so much." He'd put on years worth of muscle bulk and grew several inches in a short time.

"I hope not so much that you don't want to be my girl anymore."

She held out her arms, he had a seat on the bed, and she held onto him for dear life. "Of course, I'm still yours. Thank you for finding me."

His chest rumbled. Bella had a few new things to get used to, "You have no idea how freaked out I was. I can't believe it took us that long to find you. We tried the Cullens but they covered your scent up. We were afraid what they'd do if we busted down the walls and we weren't sure that was the case since your car was never located." Jacob told her the Cullens had been dealt with. She didn't know what that meant.

"What are they?"

"Bloodsuckers."

"Vampires?"

"Yep, but that paper we found was a treaty. They don't bite humans, and stay off our lands, we don't destroy them."

"But..."

"Oh, believe me, I wanted to, but Sam banished them instead. Apparently, they don't want attention. You can't tell, okay? It sucks, but we keep certain secrets. We're bound by the tribe." She didn't care as long as they never came back and he assured her they wouldn't. "You mean it, you don't care, even though you know what I am."

"You're still Jacob, the rest doesn't matter, but one day, I want you tell me all about it. Is Sam okay?"

"Yeah, he and I are cool now. He was really worried about you too. He knows. Dad told him because once he shifted, he had a strong reaction to seeing you one day after work when he was visiting Leah."

Her parents were sure to come in soon to cut their visit short, so Bella got a couple of kisses in. "Damn, I missed those."

"Yeah, me too. Jake, are we going to be alright from now on?"

He softly touched his lips against hers one more time. "Yeah...all of us."

* * *

_1 month later_

Bella was nervous. She double-checked all the food and the seating arrangements. Her mother told her to relax. She'd spent some time with Sam already and they were getting along just fine. The dinner would be the first time, they all were together. Jacob arrived first with his parents. Bella told them to make themselves comfortable. Sam and Leah arrived with Harry, Sue and Seth. Jacob ruffled the youngest Clearwater's hair. The pack had been worried, at first, that he might join them, but they remained steady at six. Quil and Embry joined soon after Jacob, while they were still searching for her.

The Cullens sent a letter recently to Billy apologizing for everything, but they gave the pack details about a nomadic coven that might be in the area. Alice saw three and she believed they posed a risk to Bella. They claimed the whole reason behind them holding her hostage or keeping her safe was to shield her from those blood-thirsty vampires. Jacob didn't buy it, something else was going on with the one they said was a mind reader. She agreed. Edward didn't seem right in the head and he made her uncomfortable even before she knew the truth. No matter what, her guys were going to keep her safe.

Renee hugged Sam when he got ready to leave. She apologized for keeping them apart all those years, but he understood. They were all grateful for the opportunity to be a family and move forward.

Leah told Bella they needed to hang out more often. She was happy for the new friendships. Jacob was also the best boyfriend in the world. Sam put his arm around her, "I never expected something like this...that's for sure."

"Me neither."

"But I'm glad."

"So am I, Sam."

Family wasn't all about blood and genetics. Bella saw the pack treat each other like brothers. Charlie was all she ever needed in a father. All those months ago, when she found out the truth, she thought her life would never be the same. She was right...it was so much better.

**FIN**

_**~Thanks so much for reading.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** How to Save a Life?

**Pairing:** Quil/Bella

**Genre:** Friendship/Tragedy

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 500

**Prompt: **A teenage room with twinkle lights and a quote on the wall, "We only breathe for so long."

_**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**How to Save a Life?**

Quil rang the bell with full hands. _Dang, didn't __she__ know Sue was sending food? _No one else wanted to go. Seth and Jake had been previously. They were freaked out. He was unsure why Charlie's daughter came to stay. She'd never lived with him before.

"She's sick, dude."

"No biggie...we're wolves. We won't catch it. Why don't you want to go? I thought she was hot." Jacob told them he'd seen pictures the year before.

"No, I mean she's really sick. She came to see a specialist in Seattle."

* * *

A frail girl opened the door. He walked past her. He wasn't shy about opening the containers. She stared when he sampled all the food.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"No wonder you're so skinny. This is good."

"I'm sorry, but who are you? I'm not sure if you understand."

He introduced himself and told her...he knew everything.

Bella seemed stumped at his carefree manner. She wasn't used to that sort of response.

* * *

It was the beginning of an unlikely friendship. Bella couldn't travel again. The doctors didn't give her hope, but Quil did. He was over daily. They hung out, listened to music or she read to him.

One night, Bella rested against his arm as they stared at the ceiling. She was beautiful in the dim twinkle lights that hung above the bed, so he told her.

She blushed, "Stop, I thought you of all people were honest."

"It's the truth or I wouldn't say so. You're my best friend and I love you."

She snuggled closer, he kissed her gently.

Quil had an idea. He couldn't let her go.

.

.

.

"Are you crazy? You're going to ask a vampire to extract your blood?" Paul was as confused as the rest.

"It's worth a shot. The traditional donor didn't help."

He went against his nature and begged the vamp doctor. He said, he could possibly attempt something. He took an initial sample for testing.

Quil spent more days with Bella, the go ahead from Cullen came late one night.

He rushed over to explain it. He knew they'd be skeptical or think he was nuts, but he didn't care. He had to save her life.

It never happened. An ambulance was leaving. Charlie was inconsolable. He had to see with his own eyes. Quil ran up the stairs to an empty room. She was gone forever. A notebook sat beside the bed. His name appeared on the front. He poured over the entries.

The final one said, "He saved me in so many ways. I probably won't make it, but at least these last few months...I truly lived. Thank you, Quil. I love you too."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** Reformation

**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** M (if I continue)

**Word count:** 500

**Prompt:** Bruce Springsteen's "I'm on Fire"

**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Reformation**

Bella looked towards the tall, muscled hottie. He must work for the camp, but she'd never been introduced. She was completing a summer internship at a day camp the college provided. The night before, she'd been consumed with a passionate dream starring none other than a man she kept seeing at work. She woke up in mess of sweat and tangled sheets.

She lacked any confidence, so she didn't even bother speaking to him. The kids were headed to art, which meant it was break time. She pulled out her lunch when her personal space was encroached upon. Who in the world was trying to reach in the fridge behind her? He could wait. She turned around to say so, but froze. It was him, looking awfully proud of what he'd done to gain her attention.

"You're a counselor, right?"

"Uhhh..." she had an answer, but it didn't come out.

"Jake...my sister's the boss. I do the heavy lifting, behind the scenes work." He offered his hand, she finally stated her name.

"Yeah, I've been watching you. You're the best one here. Most of the others don't even like kids. Let me guess, education major?"

"That's me, I'll be a teacher this time next year."

They had a seat to have lunch. She offered him some cookies. He gladly accepted. They made small talk. She found out he was a student, but she'd never seen him before camp. He hinted, he thought her daily ride was a boyfriend.

"Mike? No way, we've been friends forever, but it's not like that."

"You sure? I thought I saw something there." She shook her head.

Bella kept looking at the time. She had thirty more minutes. He asked if she'd help him carry something from storage for afternoon play practice. She was happy to do it. Jacob was easy going, she couldn't believe she'd been so nervous about talking to him.

Once inside the dark closet, a memory replayed through her mind. Was she crazy? It looked a lot like her dream setting. She tried to calm herself. It wasn't the movies, he wasn't going to get all hot and bothered for her. They barely knew each other.

He stopped what he was doing and lifted his head high. Jacob moved closer. Did he sense something, but how?

Bella tried to act normal, but it wasn't the norm when he let her know he was thinking the same thing.

He sat her on a pile of boxes and they started something she'd never done. She was making out with a stranger like she did it everyday. Jacob kissed her breathless. She opened her legs wider and he took full advantage. They were fully exploring each other. She was about to come unglued when the door burst open.

"Dammit, Jacob...not again."

Bella pulled her top down and faced Becca with embarrassment. Wait...what did she just say? It finally hit her, and her mood plummeted. He was a player and she'd let herself be played.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**A/N It kinda sucks that have too much going right now, because, I'd really like to do something with this one. Maybe someday, if anyone's interested.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**~A/N This is a six day collection of 100 word drabbles based off prompts on Tricky Raven in honor of Father's Day. I challenged myself to do a different pairing each day. Maybe several aren't your faves, but hey, it's only a hundred words. **

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Title:** Lullabies and Hardships

**Pairing:** Embry/Bella

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Drama

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt: **A father playing guitar for his baby.

**Lullabies and Hardships**

He strummed a few cords. His daughter squealed with joy. He did a fast paced lullaby he'd written for her.

"Don't tell Mom, but I got fired."

Jade patted his guitar, wanting him to play more. He sang again, but then stopped to explain himself.

"It wasn't my fault. I was the last hire."

.

.

Bella came home early. She heard everything. Would they ever get ahead? She knew Embry loved music, but he barely made money with it. She was exhausted from all the double shifts... especially now.

She joined them and pretended she was fine but she really wasn't.

* * *

**Title:** Weekend Father

**Pairing:** Paul/Bella

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst

**Rating:** T

**Word count:** 100 (and it was painful)

**Prompt: **Amos Lee's "Sweet Pea" and picture of a little girl dancing on her Daddy's shoes.

**Weekend Father**

"Jules, that's it. Mommy's here." Paul helped his daughter off his feet. They'd been dancing, but his weekend was over.

He never planned on fatherhood but life threw him a curveball. His little sweetpea was his whole world.

Bella, on the other hand was a pain in the ass.

They both harbored resentment, since sharing a bottle one night. She was pissed at the world. Anger turned to lust and they got Juliet.

.

.

"Come on, Jules."

"First, watch our dance."

She agreed but soon left.

He closed the door.

"Stay," he whispered.

Too late, they were gone.

"Alone again."

* * *

**Title:** Age is Just a Number

**Pairing:** Seth/Bella

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Word count:** 100

**Prompt: **Father and child's hands on a video game controller and quote, "Like father, like son"

**Age is Just a Number**

Bella slammed the door. Freaking Lauren...she hated her running into her. Why couldn't people mind their own business?

She heard the video game noises from the other room. Seth had the afternoon off and volunteered to watch their little one while she shopped.

"You know this doesn't help my argument that you're mature for your age and I'm not a cougar."

Her honey paused the game. He motioned with his head for her to join them. "What happened?"

"Don't ask... just Lauren embarrassing me."

"You're embarrassed of your beautiful son with a sexy beast?"

She kissed him. "No, not at all."

* * *

**FYI: This is a period piece that's stored in the vault for now, but might be unleashed in the near future.**

**Title:** Sons and daughters

**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella

**Genre:**Friendship

**Rating: **K

**Word count:**100

**Prompt:** Mulan's "I'll Make a Man Out of You" and quote "Why are you wearing a dress?"

**Sons and Daughters**

Jacob was pouting. He didn't want to ride into town. His father shook the white lawman's hand. They had business to discuss.

"Looks like we're thinking alike, I brought my daughter."

"Bells, come over and meet Chief Black's son, Jacob."

"Menewa." He corrected.

.

.

The children made their way to the stream. Jacob showed off skipping rocks.

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Because, it's proper. Where's your shirt?"

"Don't need one. Hey, can you swim?"

"No, I'm afraid.

"Awe, come on, Bells. I can teach you if you want."

He promised to come back soon and secretly, Bella couldn't wait.

* * *

**Title:** Second Generation Expectations

**Pairing:** Jared/Bella, OC

**Genre:** Family

**Rating:** T

**Word count:** 100

**Prompt:**Dead Poets Society quote: "Neil Perry taught me... That sometimes our parents don't know what's best for us, we do."

**Second Generation Expectations**

Jared lamented, "I've lost him."

Bella disagreed after witnessing their tiff about Jaden's falling grades.

Jared had high hopes for their son. He gave up his dreams because of pack obligations. Fortunately, the gene hadn't ignited in the new generation.

"If you could relax some. You know he's more into sports."

Jared knew that was another avenue but the academic route was a solid plan.

Bella snuggled closer, hoping to take his mind off his worries.

.

.

Jaden came home early.

She heard him groaning. "I don't feel so hot."

She felt his head. Hot was an understatement...he was burning up.

* * *

**Title:** The Storms of Life

**Pairing:** Quil/Bella, Charlie

**Genre:** Tragedy/Angst/Family

**Rating:** T

**Word count:** 100

**Prompt:** A father kissing his daughter on her wedding day and Carrie Underwood's version of "I'll Stand by You."

**The Storms of Life**

Charlie held Bella while she clung to wedding photos. Her father offered some comfort. The union with Quil surprised everyone, but they developed a bond when they were in the dark about the pack. When he phased, it was evident why he was drawn to her even though she was Jake's dream girl.

Pack obligations eventually waned and they all resumed normal lives.

Quil took to the sea like his father before him. Unfortunately, it seemed history repeated itself.

She was given no hope, but hope was all she had.

.

.

Days passed...grief suffocated her until Charlie reappeared. "They found him...Alive!"

_**~Thanks so much for reading. These were a challenge but such fun to work on. **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**~A/N Let's face, it I ride on the angst train most days. I'm going to stop apologizing for it, because I don't want to get off.**_

**Title:** Bygone Moments

**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 500

**Prompt: **Quote: "Some days the memories still knock the wind out of me."

_**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Bygone Moments**

Jacob thought he'd succeeded in making a clean getaway. Someone was always following him, usually her.

He wanted to be understanding. After all, it was his wolf that bound that kid to him in the first place. It wasn't fair, it was downright creepy and unnatural. Ness was a pest in the worst way. Now, that she was entering the teen phase, he could barely stand her. The wolf stopped him every time he wished to tell the little brat off.

He fled to the only place he ever found solace. His wolf phased back and had a seat near the edge so he could look out into the open spaces. Nothing up there seemed as painful or complicated. Real life wasn't that way. He was bound to Bella's daughter when he didn't want to be. She was a vampire and he suspected it wasn't her true desire, but there was no solution.

There was one thing no one could intrude on and those were his memories. They were all he had.

The wind kicked up. He scented her. Damn... found again, but not by who he was expecting.

"Hey, you. Come out and stop creeping."

Bella walked out of her hiding place. The sun beamed down on her and she glittered in it's light. Still beautiful in his eyes, just not the same. They pretended their friendship was still intact, but it felt forced to both of them.

She sat down beside him. "I knew this was where you hid out."

"Oh, yeah. How?"

"Because sometimes I do too and I smelled your scent."

That was the last thing he expected from her.

"Seriously, you come to our mountain?"

She laughed, "Really? It's ours?"

"I like to think so."

They sat for a long time without talking. He knew they were remembering the same thing. Bella was his natural enemy. The way he reacted to her was not at all like it should be, not like he did to any other creature like her. Hell, even the imprint turned his stomach occasionally.

Her tiny, cool hand slipped inside his without a warning. He didn't hesitate to wrap his large fingers around hers. It felt so good... right, nothing wrong about it.

"You're not happy, are you Jake?"

"I'm miserable."

"So am I."

They weren't planning what happened next. They just let go of the present and let themselves be transported back in time. It started much like the first time they stood on the mountaintop, but there was nothing stopping them. Sure, plenty of things should've prevented them from succumbing to their true feelings, but nothing did.

Bella was finally his, even if it was only temporary.

They returned to the spot overlooking the world below. He put his arm around her and she looked up at him with all the love he knew she always carried for him.

"You wanna make this a thing?"

He should say no, but he agreed. The memories were no longer all they shared.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** Life of the Party

**Pairing:** Bella/pack, Bella/Jacob

**Genre:** Friendship

**Rating:** M for language

**Word Count:** 500

**Prompt: **Traditional picnic table setup for the 4th of July

_**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Life of the Party**

"You sure about this, Dad?"

"Sure, I'm sure. Billy's like a brother to me. He told me to bring you." Charlie said it would be the perfect way for her to meet people since she was starting culinary school in the fall. She hadn't lived with him since she was little.

It was 4th of July weekend and Billy's birthday. There was going to be a huge celebration in La Push.

Her father introduced her to Sue and Billy first. Seth was the next person to greet her. He was very nice and chatty. Bella cautioned herself, _He's a little young for you. _She still enjoyed his company.

Seth introduced her to his sister, but she had fewer words other than, "Hey."

A couple of other well-developed men approached them. "That's enough Seth. Run along, go play somewhere else. We'd like to get to know Ms. Swan a little better."

She first extended her hand to shake the shorter, burly guy's hand that was the talkative one. "Quil."

The quiet, reserved one brought her fingers to his lips. "Embry."

She giggled and promised never to forget those names. Bella asked who else was in their group of friends. They pointed to a couple of younger, but not much smaller men.

"That's Brady and Collin."

Quil added ,"Jailbait." _As if,_ she wasn't thinking about them like that.

He pointed to Leah who'd settled in between the long legs of another giant man. What did they eat in La Push?

"Sam's with Leah and those two are Jared and Kim. Don't bother saying 'hi,' they only notice each other."

Bella found out they knew all about her from Jacob, but how? She hadn't seen him since he was like five.

"Oh, Jake knows plenty about you from Charlie. He saw your picture and he had an unusual reaction to it."

"What does that even mean?"

"Break it up, you two dipshits. We're supposed to be welcoming her, not creeping her the fuck out."

A hot guy with the dark eyes, came out of nowhere. He held Bella still by both shoulders and leaned in for further inspection. She wasn't sure if she should slap him or pucker up.

"Um...Paul, I'm pretty sure that wasn't part of our job either."

"What are you..."

He seemed dangerous, "Checking for drool. You never know with those rejects. Welcome to La Push, baby. I'm..."

"Paul," she answered since Quil said his name already.

He threw his arm over her shoulder, "I like you already. If Jake doesn't hurry up... finders keepers."

"Where is Jacob and why do you all act like you're babysitting me for him?"

Bella looked around and swore all of them responded to her question, even Leah. They looked nervous. She jumped when the arm was removed from her and a distinctive growl came from the offender.

Paul retreated. The entire party came to a standstill.

_Jacob_... she presumed.

No words were spoken, just a penetrating stare that she felt to the bone.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**A/N If anyone cared, you know I could be persuaded to write more. There were three prompts this week. Actually, I could write a lot more, but only someone asks nicely. **_


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: **Rules Were Made to be Broken

**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **500

**Prompt:** Blake Shelton's "Sangria"

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Rules Were Made to be Broken**

Bella took a few steps back. Something changed, but she had no idea what it was. She looked to her right and left, everyone seemed to be waiting for her reaction.

She bolted.

It was so unlike her to cause a spectacle, but Bella was so overwhelmed, she felt afraid.

Fifteen minutes later, she finally emerged from the restroom. Jacob was standing in her way. She contemplated shutting the door again, but he seemed different. He smiled and introduced himself.

"Hey, Bells... Sorry about that, I'm Jake."

He put her at ease after that. They rejoined the party. Jacob stayed close to her. She kinda felt bad that she was monopolizing all his time. After all, it was supposed to be a party for his father.

"My Dad's covered. I bought him an expensive fishing rod and I take care of him everyday."

She was impressed. Actually, Jacob impressed her in many ways. She eventually asked what the deal was. "What's with your friends?"

"What about them?"

"Well, it's Billy's party and they treated me like the guest of honor."

How could it feel like they were still communicating when no one was saying anything?

He held out his hand, "Take a walk with me." She grabbed hold and they went off by themselves.

He told her more about his life. He appeared to shoulder a lot of responsibilities, he had a strong bond with his friends she didn't fully understand. It was a tribal thing. She knew he was holding back a little but that was understandable. They'd just met.

"I'm starving." It seemed he'd skipped lunch, since he was busy getting to know her. They returned to the party. Jacob offered her a beer out of the cooler, but she made a face.

"Hey Sue, did you make any of that fruity stuff?"

"Sangria?"

"Yeah, I think Bells might like it." Sue brought her a glass. Bella agreed it was quite tasty. Quil turned up the music. A few couples started dancing. Jacob motioned out to where all the activity was taking place.

"You wanna?"

She took a few more sips of her drink, "Sure, why not?"

Jacob had been close to her for hours. He'd held her hand, brushed up against her, even touched her back. Every bit of contact from him made her insides tingle. When he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her flush against his body, she was seeing fireworks. The real display hadn't even started, but she didn't need it.

Bella worried about not meeting anyone interesting, that Washington was filled with flannel wearing, grunge band wannabe's. She'd been way off. Her fingers traced the edge of cotton that stretched over his bicep while they danced. No flannel there, although he'd look nice in anything.

Jacob bent down. It was happening so fast. She was dizzy from Sangria and lust.

She stopped him at the last possible second. "I don't fool around on the first date."

He chuckled, "This isn't a date."

_**~Thanks for reading**_

_**A/N I'm a wicked tease but I was up to 500 words, so I had to stop. There is one more picture prompt, but I have a dilemma. Not sure if I can work it out in so few words. I'll let you know what I decide soon. **_


	32. Chapter 32

_**~A/N This is part 3 of my 4th of July drabbles. **_

**Title: **Traditions and Surprises

**Pairing: **Jacob/Bella

**Genre: **Family/Fluffy Romance

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **500

**Prompt:** Gif of a couple kissing under a starburst of fireworks

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Traditions and Surprises**

"Whoa...Jase."

"Sorry Momma," her son patted her huge belly. His excitement was bubbling over and he'd almost collided with her.

"Where's Daddy?"

Bella explained he was helping out some people. Quil called and asked for assistance. A carload of girls he knew were stuck in soft sand. Jacob told her it wouldn't take long. They were supposed to watch the fireworks from their deck. It was a tradition since they met.

Bella fixed their son a snack. They'd already eaten plenty at the afternoon picnic, but he was a lot like his father. His appetite was huge for a four year old.

She grimaced once more. So many starts and stops. It couldn't be, she was probably having another false alarm. Jason asked if they could take the tray outside. She checked the time. Fireworks were probably less than twenty minutes away, so she agreed.

Bella started to worry, Jacob was going to miss it for once. That would kinda suck. She loved their Independence Day private celebrations. Bella rubbed through her son's silky black hair and smiled. She was recalling exactly how he came to be. It was the first anniversary of them watching. She and Jacob had a whirlwind courtship, engagement and marriage after meeting at the picnic. It fit they made a baby that special night. They never slowed down since he first laid eyes on her and tilted her world on its axis.

"Hey, what's this? Starting the party without me?"

"Daddy!" Jason squealed. He jumped up and ran into his father's legs. Jacob picked him up and spun him around before lifting him up to his shoulder's.

"You've got the best seat in La Push, buddy."

Bella struggled to get up off the chaise. He was laughing at her. She hugged his torso. Jacob talked Jason into returning to the over-sized chair so Mommy would be comfortable.

Jase wouldn't recline back with them, he moved to the edge as soon as the lights appeared in the sky.

Bella relaxed into her husband's side. "I love this. It's better every year."

He was staring at her, "I agree."

The two of them savored a couple of kisses while Jason was distracted until Bella held her breath as another pain gripped her middle.

"Honey, something you need to tell me?"

She reminded him of all the other times, but he reminded her of how quick Jason came and that Emily said the next time would probably be the real deal.

"I'll call in a minute."

He shoved his phone in her hand, "Now."

Jason was clapping. The colorful explosions were coming faster which meant the end was near.

Bella texted Emily that she was sorry to spoil her holiday, but she better head over and bring the reinforcements.

Jacob got Jason a quick bath and into bed. Emily and Sue checked her out.

"Ready to meet your daughter?"

"Tonight?"

Bella nodded, she was in full blown labor. He kissed her. "One more reason to celebrate this day!"

_**~Thanks for reading. **_

_**There is a middle part written that explains how they got from point A to point B. Not sure if I can wrap it up this weekend but I shall do my best. **_


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:** Summer Liaison 1

**Pairing:** Paul/Bella

**Genre:** Drama

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 500

**Prompt: **A sign on the beach: Public beach ends here, Private property

_**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Summer Liaison 1**

Paul heard about a new spot that opened up the coast. He invited the guys, but only a few could get away. They were pissed, less than fifty feet of the area was public. The rest had been snatched up.

"Private beach my ass. Who bought beachfront so close to the reservations?"

"Man, money talks above all else." Embry complained since he was affiliated with both tribes.

Collin pulled it up on his phone. "Damn, it's the Cullens. They're buying up everything lately: real estate, businesses, now nature."

They made the most of it since they'd traveled the distance. Drinking, surfing, tossing around the football.

Quil remarked, "Hot chicks-incoming."

Paul usually didn't trust Quil's definition of hot. He thought people's moms were hot and it got weird at times, but he was dead on about those three women. The guys were making a fuss about the two socialites in bikinis. They said the one in the middle didn't fit.

She looked pretty damn good to Paul. She kept her cover-up on, wore a large hat, and big sunglasses. She kept reapplying sunblock. The other two looked professionally enhanced but the woman with the ponytail had natural beauty.

Damn, he wanted to know her story. He missed a catch on purpose just to get a closer look.

He wished he didn't. He already knew a woman with a private beach and gorgeous vacation home was out of his league. Her giant rock caught the reflection from the sun and damned near blinded him.

"Hey, you there... you're trespassing," the blonde bitched.

"Sorry Ma'am, just grabbing my ball."

"Well, get your balls off our beach and that goes for keeping your surfboards on the other side as well."

Beautiful spoke up in his defense. "Rose, don't be so rude." She stood up and followed after Paul.

"Excuse me, Sir."

"Paul."

"Oh well… hi, Paul. I'm Bella. Sorry my sister-in-law was so rude. I begged my husband not to put that sign up. It kills the view in my opinion."

"Who's your husband?"

"Edward Cullen."

Fuck, that's what he feared. He heard that prick got married a few months earlier. His reputation wasn't the best on the res. Jake hated dealing with him at the garage but he brought a lot of business.

He kept walking, no point in trying to talk to her.

"Hey, wait up. You work at the garage, don't you?"

Shit, did Princess Bella, who made his dick stir actually recognize him?

Maybe he was acting in haste. "Yeah, I work there. How'd you guess?"

"Um..." she got all shy, _so sexy__._ "I was needing a tune-up, but I didn't want to run into Jake. Could you maybe service me?"

"Yeah, Brown Eyes, I'm your man."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**A/N If you noticed, there's a 1 next to the title. I have a little summer series planned for these two depending on what prompts inspire me.**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Title:** Summer Liaisons 2

**Pairing:** Paul/Bella

**Genre:** Drama/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 500

**Prompt: **Young Summer's "Waves that Rolled you Under"

**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Summer Liaisons 2**

She avoided eye contact. He probably overdid it. He usually had game, but she did something to him. He wasn't himself.

Paul started back after making a tentative appointment. No idea why she didn't want to see Jacob. Had he ever heard him mention her? Maybe. Paul thought her father was chummy with Billy.

He couldn't stop himself from having one final look. She didn't go back. She walked farther away, close to the water. Bella picked up a stick. She was drawing something in the sand. He wasn't sure but it looked like she was upset.

His feet had a mind of their own. He ended up following her.

"Hey, everything okay?"

She quickly wiped at her eyes, "Yes, it's just all this damn sand. It gets in my eyes."

He looked down and saw a small heart in the sand.

His nosy attitude prevailed, "What's that for?"

"Nothing, I need to go. See you next week, Paul."

* * *

He looked back at the three passed out lugs in the backseat. Quil was bobbing his head to some annoying tunes.

"So, you know that Cullen chick is off limits, right?"

"I was just talking to her."

"Bullshit. You don't just talk to women."

"What do you know that I don't?"

Quil said Jacob briefly dated her and really liked her. She dumped him for Fancy Pants. "Everyone knows Cullen's a player. I heard he only married her because she was knocked up, but she didn't look pregnant and that was almost a year ago. Probably rumors. Who knows? Jake's still sensitive about it.".

.

.

.

Paul purposely told her Tuesday afternoon because Jacob took night classes two nights a week. Bella pulled in her Mercedes. He stopped what he was doing, jumped a tool box and ran to the counter before Seth greeted her like normal.

"Hi Bella, right on time. I was just finishing up an alignment. I ordered the parts especially for your vehicle, they came in this morning." She looked around nervously.

"He's at class."

"I'm sorry. He deserved better."

He offered her a seat in the office. She said she didn't have a ride, but he told her it would be at least an hour.

Paul returned to the office to find her in a heated discussion on her phone. He backed out but she waved him back in.

She hung up, made a frustrated noise. "I don't know what I'm doing. We keep losing contractors. You don't know any trustworthy handymen, do you?"

He handed her the bill. Paul said something totally unplanned and barely truthful, "I do a little carpentry, whatcha got?"

"Renovating the pool-house. Are you really interested?"

"Yeah, Bella... I'm very interested."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**So this has the potential to be a big, hot mess. Who's with me?  
**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Title:** Summer Liaison 3

**Pairing:** Paul/Bella

**Genre:** Angst/Drama

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 500

**Prompt:** Quote- "Why is it every move I make feels like a mistake?"

_**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Summer Liaison 3**

Jared cursed and threw a tool at his head. "Tell me again why you think you can build something?"

Paul reminded him of the summer he worked with him and his father. "I wasn't that bad. I can hammer a nail, you know."

He promised him a case of beer and a certain woman's number for a weekend tutorial.

.

.

.

He lucked out agreeing to be a handyman. Apparently, most of it was done but they wanted an outdoor kitchen area attached to the poolhouse.

Before he knew it, a two day job was a two week job, but Paul didn't complain. He enjoyed her company. Sometimes Butthead was there, but usually Bella was alone. Surprisingly, he was doing an okay job.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye. He loved it when she came out to swim. This time, she was on her phone and highly irritated. He got back to work.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"Always."

"Edward can't get away. I cooked. You wanna have dinner with me?"

He wished he wasn't so sweaty and dirty from work, Bella looked like a million bucks. Her food was extraordinary. He slowed his gorging and noticed her watching him.

"Sorry," he wiped his mouth.

She giggled, "No, it's nice to be appreciated."

Bella looked regretful for admitting that detail. They had easy conversation. Everything about her made him comfortable and yet his palms were sweating underneath the table. She mentioned teaching.

"That's it. I forgot. You taught Sam's kids. Why'd you quit?"

He was embarrassed to admit up until a year ago, he'd spent much of his time in a drunken stupor until Jacob gave him a real job. He had been in a downward spiral since his teenage years. No wonder, he didn't know too much about her like the other guys. He didn't pay attention to shit about the world around him when he was like that.

"Marriage and stuff."

"What? He doesn't think you should work? Forget it, why would anyone work if this was the setup."

She scowled, "Did anyone ever tell you, you're a jerk?"

"Daily."

"I had some health issues that kept me from continuing. I loved teaching. I miss it."

Damn, he was such an asshole. Why did he say that? He'd screwed up, like always. He couldn't stop worrying about her after that confession. Paul jumped up to help clean.

Bella told him it wasn't necessary. "You're probably anxious to get out of here."

She was upset again. It seemed to be a common occurrence. His hand covered hers at the sink. "Actually, quite the opposite, Bella."

He made her put the plate down and turned her to face him. A tear fell from her eye. He whisked it away. She was rich, beautiful and kind but also miserable. Paul wanted to take her hurt away.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry."

She gulped, but stayed still as he moved closer. He kissed her cheek.

She whispered three words, "I lost him."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**Hmmm, things are not completely clear just yet. I'd love to hear your guesses. I hope more prompts appear that inspire me because I'm in no place to start a new story. **_


	36. Chapter 36

Title: Summer Liaison 4

Pairing: Paul/Bella

Genre: Drama/Angst

Rating: M

Word count: 500

Prompt: Quote: I'm not asking for your permission

**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Summer Liason 4

Bella grumbled about being abandoned again. It'd be nice if Edward stayed home sometimes.

"Look, Love, you knew when you signed on, I don't take orders from anyone. That's why I'm always the boss. I'm definitely not asking any woman for permission for a Vegas weekend with my friends."

She knew very well what she'd agree to, but it didn't stave off her loneliness.

Lately, Paul was the only one that took an interest in talking to her. Her father was distant. He never approved of the marriage. He thought she rushed into it because of the baby. There was no longer a baby, a slim chance of another.

She'd made a deal. Edward needed to look like a stable family man. He wanted a son. It looked like they were both getting their wishes, but then she miscarried. It was a shock in the second trimester.

When the doctor explained about her uterine abnormalities, and how difficult it would be to carry to term, she thought she was sure to be dumped.

However, he surprised her by sending her to two specialists to find their hope renewed. Her procedure was barely a month away. If it worked, she could have children. Insurance wouldn't pay, it was considered a fertility issue. Edward reminded her frequently how important money was. She never paid attention to it before. She imagined being a teacher most of her life and still feeling fulfilled. Bella missed teaching.

It was best she stay off the reservation. She hated how things happened with Jacob. She really liked him better, but Edward used all his charms and also plowed her with alcohol. She made mistakes she couldn't overcome. Jacob had been the one to suggest they take it slow. She didn't think they were exclusive.

It was odd the way she'd taken to his friend/employee so easily. Paul was funny, and his conversations were so engaging. Bella was disappointed the project was coming to a close.

* * *

Paul was painting the very last bit of trim. It would be the last time she'd need him. Bella had the check written. Their affiliation no longer would make sense. She had gone for a swim for the excuse of watching him work. It was pathetic, but Edward was gone and she was especially lonely.

As soon as she pulled herself out of the water, he was standing with a big smile on his lips. Paul handed her a towel. He was eager for her approval. Of course, she gave it. He did a great job. They were worried in the beginning, but he did excellent work.

She paid, but was shocked by his invitation, "Let's go spend some of this. You busy?"

"Um, no Edward's gone, but..."

"No buts, have dinner with me. It'll be fun. What do you say?"

She should decline.

"Sure, why not?"

His grin was either perfect or dangerous.

~Thanks for reading.


	37. Chapter 37

**Title:** Sticky Situations

**Pairing: **Jacob/Bella

**Genre: **Romance/Fluff

**Rating: **M

**Word count:** 500

**Prompt:** A picture of a large stack of pancakes

**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Sticky Situations**

Pancakes were all done. Where were they? It wasn't like the pack to be late for Saturday morning pancakes. After the honeymoon, she volunteered to make them all breakfast once a week. Weird, Bella checked her phone and no one had checked in.

She double checked the calendar, it was Saturday. That reminded her, she needed to check something else. Jacob interrupted her counting when he plowed through the door.

"Enjoy your run?"

He grimaced, "Don't be pissed."

"What'd you do?"

He apologized but he'd forgotten to tell her breakfast was canceled.

"Dammit, Jake. Why'd you do that without telling me? Why are we canceling anyway? Hell no, call them all. I'm not letting this go to waste."

"It won't."

"Really, I know your wolf appetite is huge but you're going to eat sixty plus pancakes. I'm feeling queasy. I don't even think I can eat one. The smells are getting to me. Open the window."

A devilish smirk crossed his lips.

"Sorry, but I can't open the windows."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want the neighbors to hear you screaming."

He stalked towards her.

Forget it, he had to be crazy. She was angry, hot, and feeling stranger by the second. He was not getting any sex from her.

Bella halted him. He ignored her and pressed her against the counter. Her protests lasted possibly ten seconds. That man's kisses had a hypnotic effect on her. She kissed him back. He picked her up, but sat her down so he could step in between her legs.

"I'm hungry, Bells. Feed me."

She knew where they were headed. Bella picked up a warm, buttery pancake and let him take a bite. He licked her fingers clean in the process.

"You're sweet, but I need syrup."

Her kitchen was already a mess, she didn't mind getting really dirty in there. They usually reserved their food porn escapades for the kitchen anyway. Bella poured a line of syrup across her finger, but wiped it across her top lip.

He cleaned it up quickly. "Oh, I like how you think. Where else can I put this?"

"You sure none of them are coming?"

"Positive, just us today."

Bella pulled her loose tee over her head. She hadn't put her bra on yet, so Jacob applied maple syrup liberally to each one of her rosy nipples. Her head fell back as he feasted off her body. They played around a little more with pancakes and syrup until they both needed more.

Jacob got rid of all their clothes and pushed into her without further hesitation. She clung to him when their lovemaking subsided. They were breathing heavily, sticky from syrup and other bodily fluids.

"Wow, that was."

"Tasty."

"Why'd you cancel? Was it for this?"

He got serious, "Partly, but I have something to tell you."

Jacob slowly walked his fingers down her chest all the way past her belly button. She covered his hand with hers. "I already know... we're having a baby."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**Aww, fluffy, sticky feels. I hope you liked it.**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**~A/N Another installment in my P/B summer series**_

**Title:** Summer Liaison 5

**Pairing:** Paul/Bella,Quil

**Genre:** Drama/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 500

**Prompt:** Quote, "What'll happen if they get him drinking?"

_**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Summer Liaison 5**

Quil double checked he was good to order another. Paul had already cut himself off after two.

"Go ahead, I'm still buying."

"You're really take this sober thing seriously, bro. I'm proud of you."

He wasn't sure if he deserved recognition, he still drank one or two occasionally. Real alcoholics tended to quit completely. Maybe he'd stopped himself before he was that bad or maybe he was fooling himself. Paul wasn't sure about anything. It was almost as confusing as his drunken years.

Quil tossed back a third and got to the point. "Spill, who was she?"

"Huh?"

"You finally got laid. It's about time. I swear it's the longest you've ever gone. What was up? Oh geez, man. Was it not working properly? Is that why you hadn't indulged lately?"

"Shut the fuck up. Not working, my ass. I work just fine. Who said anything about getting laid?"

His denial was dead in the water. Quil could practically smell the sex on him. Paul expelled a breath while Quil continued his guessing game, "A random, a regular, um... let me think." His eyes enlarged. "No, say it isn't so. Shit, dude your banging that Cullen woman and I thought you were getting your head straight. You're just as fucked up as ever... worse."

He wasn't banging Bella, they made love. Paul didn't like his buddy talking about her like that. Quil was more worried about Jacob's reaction than the fact that she was married.

"Maybe we could get him drinking, then let him in on it, nice and easy. Hopefully, he won't kill or fire you."

"Jacob and Bella were over before they even began. I don't see why he'd be that upset."

"Trust me, he will. She was under his skin. Seems like he's not the only one she got to."

Paul was at a loss for words. Quil continued to ramble. He thought back to the night before. He really only wanted her company for dinner. He never imagined that when he dropped her off at the front door, she'd jump him, but that's what happened. He already wanted her so bad. It went way back to the beach encounter. Quil was right, Bella was so deep under his skin, he lost all judgment around her. He shouldn't have fixed her car at a discount, done work on her pool house or pulled her hard against his body and kissed her senseless.

Paul had never felt like he did when he was with her. It wasn't just sex or a physical release. He kept all that to himself. Quil was the last person he should be confiding in, but he needed to get it out. He told him everything: how he was falling for her, Cullen treated her like crap, she was lonely and emotionally scarred, but she let him in.

"Sounds like you've both got it bad. So she's leaving him? Who knows, maybe Jake will understand eventually."

That was the problem. She said leaving was impossible.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**~A/N If you've been reading my Summer Liaison series, here's the big crescendo. If you haven't read 1-5, please go back and do so to get the full effect. I'm so happy we are now allowed to write 1,000 word one shots if needed for the prompts. Yeah! Do you hear me celebrating? Also, this particular prompt was my idea and I'm super stoked it inspired this whole idea. And for those that wondered, how exactly does Jacob fit in all of this, I have a twist and notice his name is included with the pairing. **_

**Title:** Summer Liaison 6

**Pairing:** Paul/Bella, Jacob

**Genre:** Angst/Drama

**Rating:** M

**Word count:** 1,000

**Prompt:** Maroon 5's "This Summer's Gonna Hurt Like a Motherf****r"

**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Summer Liaison 6**

Paul was trying to play it cool but Jacob heard about the side job. He thought he was finished, but she called him over to check a leak.

"Shit man, I didn't know you were so hard up. You're someone's pool boy?"

He looked at the three laughing turds that spilled the beans. "I'm not a fucking pool boy. I helped with a poolhouse renovation. You pay me fine, boss. I'm saving up for a new truck, remember?"

Jacob was about to let it go whenever bigmouth Seth appeared. As soon as he realized what they were discussing, he let it slip, "Jake finally knows Paul works for Bella?"

His head snapped, he stopped. Jacob turned around, pointed to Paul. "Office now."

Paul sat there for damned near thirty minutes while Jacob told him all the reasons that being around her was a bad idea. "Bella's trouble."

"No, she's not, look... no more sneaking around like a pussy, I'll be honest with you. Something's going on between us. I think I can convince her to leave him. I know you liked her and all. Heartbreak sucks, but you're doing fine. How often have I seen you jet outta here when you get a special text? We all know you have something sweet going on. Not sure why we haven't met her, but seriously man... don't let it get weird between us."

"Sounds like you have it all figured out, Lahote?"

"No, but I know Bella."

"Really? Newsflash, no one knows Bella. Watch your back."

* * *

Paul was pissed when he realized she'd asked him to work while she was hosting a party with a bunch of snooty bitches. He'd never seen her act that way. It was like she belonged with that crowd and he didn't like her at all. Nothing was genuine.

He hurried his work, couldn't wait to get the hell outta there. Jacob was right. He didn't know Bella. She'd used him because her husband was absent and a prick. It was a first for Paul and it sucked... big time.

The ladies announced they were moving the party indoors for dinner. He heard her, "Just a minute while I pay the guy." Wow, he didn't have a name. "No more leaks?"

"Nope," he said with an edge.

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?"

"Not a fucking thing. Bye."

She grabbed his arm. "Wait, Paul. I'm sorry, but these are acquaintances of Edward. Some of them work for him. I have to act casual."

"Why'd you ask me while they were here?"

"I didn't mean... I don't know."

She tried to apologize but he wasn't hearing it. She touched his arm again, he couldn't help himself. Paul pulled back and grabbed her instead. They ended up in the dressing room of the poolhouse.

She was wet from the pool, wearing only a bikini. Bella was taunting him on purpose with her body. He pushed her against the wall. She was shivering, her skin covered in chill bumps.

She opened her mouth to protest, he covered it with his lips. Bella had made him feel like shit earlier but he still wanted her so bad, he was about to explode. He lifted her and pushed her damp bottoms onto his stiff cock.

"We can't. The ladies."

He didn't care if they all opened the door and got a show, she knew what she'd insinuated when she called and asked him to fix her leak. She was going to get her money's worth. He pulled the side of her skimpy top off her breast and latched his mouth over her nipple. She moaned and scraped her nails over his back. Instead of trying to stop, she undressed him.

Paul had no idea how long it would be before someone went looking for her. As she stroked his length in her hand, he smirked imagining she could use the excuse she was testing his handiwork. Bella got a rare night with him the week before. He was extremely slow and gentle with her figuring she was a wounded victim, but this time she was going to get something entirely different.

He moved the stretchy fabric out of the way so he could push his way into her body. If any of those fancy bitches came back outside, they were sure to hear the pounding against the wall. He gave her what she needed but mostly Paul took.

He was angry at Jacob for telling him _I told you so_, angry at her, but livid at himself for being played. He kissed her roughly one final time and told her not to call him again, that he'd be in touch. "Maybe." He hoped he could be strong enough but he'd probably cave again.

She looked completely confused by his behavior but agreed.

He caught one final, "I'm sorry," as he walked out.

* * *

Jacob was sitting at his desk with an open bottle of Crown. Paul grabbed the bottle and took a swig. It burned.

He apologized and admitted Jacob was right. Paul knew all about what Bella's medical problems were. She'd confessed everything the night they had dinner. He wondered if Jacob knew.

He revealed so much more than he was expecting, "It was mine."

What the fuck? What? She said Cullen got her drunk. "I thought you two were only casual."

"She came to me days after and apologized. I was so pissed, but Bella plays a victim well. We slept together. I thought I won her back. Don't you see why he was a better choice when she realized she was knocked up?"

"Money? Status? That's not what she's about?"

"But it is."

Fuck, he didn't think the circumstance could get anymore twisted.

"I've been seeing her the whole time. She's _the text_. I put an end to it six weeks ago."

Paul looked up at his partner in Bella misery. That was the exact time they'd met. "I'm an idiot."

Jake held up the bottle, "We both are."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**Technically, this was supposed to be my last installment, but I've had such fun and there's still a few more weeks of summer. I'll see if the prompts inspire me. **_


	40. Chapter 40

~_**A/N Sometimes stuff comes to me out of nowhere and often times, it's incredibly depressing. It's best for me to write it down so I don't dwell on it. This is a quick read O/S. Warning: Major character death.**_

_**It is based on an old country song: George Jones "He Stopped Loving Her Today" I also listened to some Evanescence "My Immortal" which is very fitting. Both songs, plus my story are guaranteed to bring tears. **_

**_Pairing: Jacob/Bella, Renesmee/OC_**

**_Genre: Angst/Tragedy_**

**_Rating: M_**

**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

**He Stopped Loving Her Today**

The day was damp and drab, perfectly fitting for the occasion. Twenty-five years had done very little to change La Push. It was almost as if time stood still in this little corner of the country. I could most definitely relate. I felt their eyes on me before I ever stepped forward. I knew some would be shocked to see me. They were probably wishing they still shifted and could drag me out back and rip me to shreds. That wouldn't be happening... at least not yet. Technically, I was breaking the treaty but I was given reprieve one final time. None of the old pack would be able to dispute the agreement.

I was dressed all in black and wore a sheer scarf over my head. Dark shades covered my eyes. No one that didn't know the truth would ever realize it was me. They talked among themselves, not bothering with whispers, they knew I could hear no matter the volume of their voice.

"Why is she here?"

"This is the last thing we need."

"Someone do something."

Embry was the one that gave them some insight. "You all don't know the details. There's a bunch of weird shit... twisted, complicated things going on. _He_ told her she could be here. I know that for a fact."

Paul stormed over, I wasn't going to cause a scene but it would feel great to put him on his ass for once. He reached like he was going to grab me but I hissed and he reconsidered. "How dare you ask Jordan if you could come. Do you give a damn about anyone other than yourself? Forget it, I already know the answer, leech."

Sam and Quil stood on either side of Paul and made him move back, saying I wasn't worth it or something like that. I knew it to be true. I wasn't. I had taken their friendships, their protection and loyalty and tramped all over them for my own selfish aspirations.

They wanted to kill me in the beginning but Jacob protected us. Renesmee changed everything. After the initial shock and the trouble with Aro passed, I got used to the idea of having him around. I knew he wasn't exactly happy to be with us. It was an odd arrangement. Given the depths of my selfishness, I truly didn't care. Sure, I had Edward, the presumed love of my life and our daughter. I had all the Cullens and the assurance that we'd all be together _forever._ I still needed Jake in my life. He made me feel better, especially after doubt started to creep in. Doubts that life as an immortal wasn't so perfect nor so great. Nights spent hunting prey and draining innocent animals for survival replaced cozy sleep, vivid dreams and peaceful rest. There were several other things that came to light. Slowly but surely Edward wasn't so special anymore. He wasn't exactly other-worldly when I was an equal in his world. The truth was he was absolutely dull. It took a few years for that fact to sink in, but I had nothing in common with a single member of the family. Jacob reminded me of who I was even though those human memories were trying to slip away. I counted on him to cancel out all the mundane days that ran together.

He devastated many of us by doing the unexpected. Jacob broke his imprint to Renesmee after two short years. It wasn't supposed to be possible but it happened. In doing so, he broke all the imprints and subsequently all those bonds disintegrated. Everyone, eventually went in other directions. Sam and Emily broke up first, the others followed and Quil stopped hanging around a kindergartner. The fact was another wolf had never experienced imprinting. The new generation of wolves only knew it as an old legend.

I cursed him the night he was packing to leave. "How could you do this to her? She loves you. You're a selfish bastard, Jacob Black."

"I'm selfish, really? That's rich coming from you. Don't worry about Ness. I talked to her long before I broke it. She agrees with me. She and I will always have a special bond but only the kind of our own choosing. I love her, but she was never meant for me." He turned away so I wouldn't see the truth. He still loved me like I loved him. I was breaking to bits inside my cold dead body.

"Jake, I can't lose you."

"You already did. I don't belong with you... not this version."

He was almost out the door when I begged and confessed it all to him. "Please don't go. I need you. I love you Jacob. We can find a way to make it work. I'll leave Edward. I swear, I'll do it."

He held my arms at my sides, so I wouldn't embrace him. He was contemplating my proposal, so I tempted him further. "Make love to me. Let me prove how much I love you."

"No, Bella. It'll never work. My wolf won't allow it." He held my face in his hands. Eventually he pressed his warm, soft lips to my cold, unyielding ones. Kissing him again still felt amazing. It made me feel alive despite the truth. "I wanted you to ask that so many times before. I hate that it finally came, far too late." He kissed me one last time before releasing me. "I'll never stop loving you. I hope we both find a way to live with that fact."

He left and I never saw him again. I never did find a way to accept it the way he hoped. Every once in a while information trickled in from my daughter. Apparently, he didn't either. I looked ahead at the floral display towards the front. I was finally going to lay eyes on Jacob one last time. It was not how I wished, but nothing in our lives had gone to plan. I made it to the open casket to pay my last respects. He looked almost the same. There had been the slightest signs of aging since he gave up the wolf almost a decade before. He looked peaceful and as much like himself as was possible in that state.

It was an accident at his job. He worked for a timber company. I never wanted to know the details but some type of machinery failed and he received a crushing blow to the chest. I regretted he no longer phased. Maybe he could've healed from it if he had. I wasn't going to stay much longer but I had to see one thing for myself. I looked under Jacob's left hand for the trinket. Jordan kept his promise, the bracelet was tucked under his fingers. I could see the small, carved wolf barely visible against his dark dress shirt, but I knew it was there. It would be with him forever, the last tangible proof of our special, longtime love. Well, that wasn't entirely true, someone had been keeping a secret.

I decided to make myself scarce for the actual ceremony. Neither Charlie nor Billy would be thrilled to see me. I didn't want to cause them anymore pain. I found an exit off to the side, but I almost ran smack dab into another that harbored extreme hatred for me.

"I can't belive this. What are you doing here, Bella? Wait until I find Jordan."

"I'm sorry, Angela, but Jordan knows. He said I could be here but I'm leaving now. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Angela was seething, she was an absolute mess but her hatred for me was palpable. I never wanted to see her, but I knew she would be at the service even though she and Jacob had been divorced for a long time. They co-parented their one and only child together. It was so odd to me that Jacob returned back to the area and ended up with my old friend. They seemed like a very unlikely pair. I guess they were, because the marriage barely lasted five years.

"I hate you so much."

I stopped. I owed her this much, I assumed. I paused and turned around so she could take her anguish and frustrations out on me verbally.

"I never could measure up. You were always there. Do you have any idea how painful it was to watch him hold our son and look completely past me because all the while he was wishing I was you instead? I tried so hard to love him like he deserved. He loved me as much as he could but it was never enough. At least, he was an excellent father and never let Jordan down... even once."

I felt so much shame. It was strange, but I'd heard a similar speech from Edward's mouth many years ago when I left him as well. Only difference was he spoke of my lingering devotion to Jake and how he knew I wished I would have lived to bear his children and be his wife.

I was on my own, no longer with the Cullens or any others like myself. I mostly existed in solace. I saw my daughter often but she had her own, fulfilling life. Renesmee would never make my mistakes. She followed her heart but always used her brain foremost. She was thriving and happy, she was living life to the fullest.

* * *

I waited at the appointed place. They joined me in the spot I requested. Renesmee ran into my arms. She was still very emotional.

"Was the service nice?"

"Yes, it was lovely but so sad." She linked her hand with his. "Jordan was brave. He spoke the most beautiful tribute for his father."

I smiled at the young man that looked so eerily similar to the boy I once knew. He was the best of Jacob and Angela. I was so happy my daughter had him. Fate was incredibly mysterious but not always cruel to me, I supposed. Jacob was right, he kept a special place in his life for my daughter and in turn she and Jordan grew up knowing one another. They fell in love quite sometime ago but kept it to themselves. I hope Jake knew. It was bittersweet when I found out.

Jordan spoke directly to me, "I'm not sure he would want this. You can change your mind. I know Ness and I want you to."

"Please, you promised," I reminded him.

"Mom, listen to him. You don't have to do this. Good things still exist." She took my hand and placed it over her slightly swollen belly. "I know you sensed this before but didn't say anything."

I felt my grandchild move beneath my hand. Mine and Jacob's grandchild grew inside her. It was a miracle. Carlisle wasn't sure if it was possible. What a great hope for the future. She and Jordan were living the life Jacob and I were meant to have, but I wasn't jealous that they had gotten it right. It all happened for a reason and now I knew why.

"Take care of him." I patted her belly gently. I imagined it was a son. "Make sure he always knows how much Jacob and I love him and any others that come later."

Renesmee clung to my neck as we said our goodbyes. The truth was I'd entertained the idea several times over the years. The day I found out about Jacob's accident, my fate was also sealed. Jordan said he personally would not participate because of his love for my daughter and the knowledge he possessed about Jacob's true feelings for me. However, he told his pack how it would go down and they agreed for their alpha. None of the original pack's boys had any sort of attachment to me. It was merely ridding the world of another bloodsucker. They were primed and ready.

Jordan picked up an emotionally fragile, Renesmee and carried her down the mountainside just as I'd been carried up by his father all those years before. It was the first place I thought of when I chose to end my existence. I knelt in the very spot Jacob kissed me with every ounce of love and devotion he possessed. The wolves circled around. I would put up no resistance. They knew the signal. I lifted my head and leaned back baring my throat in full submission with my palms facing towards the heavens.

The entire group descended on me at once.

I felt one sharp pain and then nothing... total darkness.

.

.

.

I had no way of knowing how long the journey between life, death and the next realm was but at some point, I saw a small glowing light. It was a pin size until it grew and grew. I was soon surrounded by bright glowing light. I felt warmth and peace again and then I saw him. He looked exactly the same as he did the day I arrived with those stupid motorbikes. I ran full speed into his waiting arms. There was no regret, guilt or pain. There was only Jacob and I, united again for eternity. Nothing would ever separate us and we were finally as we should be... together, our true destiny fulfilled.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**Please don't hate me. Off to write some romantic fluff.**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**~A/N It has been a long time since I wrote one of these, but I tried to work it out after listening to this song for two hours straight. Hopefully, it will help kick me out of my current writing funk.**_

**Title: **Separation and Lies

**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella

**Genre:** Angst

**Rating:** M for language

**Word Count:** 1000

**Prompt: **Adele's "Hello"

_**Disclaimer:**__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Separation and Lies**

He sat at the edge of the freshly made bed. Who knew what the maid imagined every afternoon when she cleaned the room. He didn't know what had gotten into him lately, but the nights were the worst.

Jacob sat with the hotel phone in his hands. He didn't want to use his personal phone even though he always did.

It didn't make much sense that they kept the thing in service but the monthly fee was irrelevant to their vast wealth.

_"Hi, it's Bella. You know what to do?"_

He quickly hung up as soon as the tone sounded, only to dial the number back three more times just to listen once more. He always promised it would be the last time. It never was.

It had been eight years, but it felt like yesterday whenever he heard her voice. Jacob was on a business trip in California. So much had happened, nothing was the same. Once Bella married Cullen and they moved away, the pack talked about giving up the wolf. He was the first to succeed. It was a matter of self-preservation.

Jacob waited for months until he couldn't stand it anymore. Charlie had gotten word of a mystery illness. Carlisle said there was nothing that could be done. Of course, he knew differently. He stewed a few more months before deciding he'd attempt to make contact once more just to let her know how much she sucked for the way she handled it.

The last thing he expected was Alice to answer. He started mouthing off to the pixie and then asked to speak to Bells one last time.

"It wasn't a lie, Jacob. What we told Charlie was as close to the truth we could get. The transformation didn't go smoothly. Carlisle tried everything, she really didn't make it. We honored her in a private family ceremony and scattered her ashes in a beautiful place. She knew she was dying, and she said to tell you she was sorry if we ever heard from you again."

He fucking lost it. At first, he thought it was another lie. It couldn't be true. He would feel it if she was completely gone. Those closest to him knew why. Sam said it must be an anomaly like everything else had been with her.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Eventually, he got his shit together. He had to do something with his life. He started hitting the books. First, he graduated high school, then college. Jacob was an architect, living in Seattle. That was where he met her.

Kaleigh was exactly what he needed. She was a great person. He loved her. It was gradual, nothing magical, not love at first sight, but real. However, he worried about his growing anxiety which got worse, the closer they got to the wedding.

Jacob called a few more times, those first months after hearing the truth. He'd talked to the leech, Dr. Fang and even the snooty blonde one. They all told the same story. They asked what he was trying to accomplish by calling and yelling at them. They all felt equally miserable with Bella's fate. He doubted that. None of them knew his anguish, not even her corpse husband. They assured him they'd never come back, so he passed that information onto the rest of the pack, so they wouldn't feel pressured to keep phasing.

It was so weird to him that he made this trip to California once a year for the past few years and each year, he got a little crazier. He drank to excess after his meetings just to maintain the slightest bit of sanity when he sat in the room all alone each evening. He tossed and turned in the bed to the point he usually ended up on the floor with all the bedding each night. Kaleigh asked about coming this time. He told her she'd be bored and he'd have no time to spend with her. She agreed there was tons of planning with the wedding only a month away. They'd have their special getaway when Jacob took her to New Zealand on their honeymoon.

He picked up the receiver and dialed again. He wished they'd shut the damn phone off one day, so he couldn't torture himself anymore. After he listened to her greeting, the one that never changed, he admitted he wouldn't know what to do with himself if he couldn't have that one last fragment of Bella that still existed.

* * *

.

.

.

She walked in after a long day of work at the cafe. She barely had an hour of free time before she was off to class. Her roommates, Barry and Monica were staring at something she couldn't focus on just yet from across the room.

"What the heck is so interesting?"

"It's been ringing... a bunch today."

Bella opened the junk drawer and pulled out the old cell phone, her only connection to the past.

"I don't get it B. Why do you keep that thing constantly charged but never answer it?"

"I've told you before, it's a long story."

"We've got time."

"Well, I don't. I need to change." She shoved the phone back inside the drawer. She'd look later when she was alone, but she asked out of curiosity. "Same ole number from Washington, I guess?"

She started towards her room, not even waiting for an answer. Bella stopped dead in her tracks when Barry spoke. "No, it's local. I searched it. The calls today came from a hotel that's not too far from here. I say we go check it out."

She couldn't, she'd done all this for him. Jacob was safe, she only brought him heartache and danger.

* * *

Bella retrieved the phone and called back. She didn't have a plan, she had to know for sure. The hotel operator answered, she asked for Jacob Black's room. They connected her.

"Hello."

_Hang up_. She said to herself, but she didn't.

"Hello, Jake."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**Damn you word count. I was kinda getting into this.**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**~So it's Valentine's Day and my multi-chapters aren't in a place for what I had in mind for a little love detour. This is the result of weekend of being extremely under the weather and too many Hallmark channel romances. I'm splitting it in two parts, mainly to peak your interest or so I hope. I will either put up the second part tonight or tomorrow. **_

_**I don't think you need much background. You will figure out this is AU set after certain events in NM. **_**Pairing: Jacob/Bella**

_**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Back to Your Heart**

_Part 1_

Bella adjusted the clip in her hair. It kept slipping, maybe she should leave it down. _Nope, _she told herself. She looked like a kid with it down. This was her first teaching job. She needed to look older, more professional if she was going to be working with middle schoolers.

If someone would have told her a month ago that she'd be going back to Forks and filling an emergency position at the reservation's school, she would have laughed in their face. Bella had her whole life figured out. She was all set. It was the eve of her graduation at the University of North Florida. Her parents were hosting a little graduation party at a local restaurant. It would also serve the dual purpose of celebrating her recent engagement to her long-time college boyfriend. There was only one glitch in the evening. Dane was late. Bella couldn't understand why he insisted on taking care of a work errand on such an important night. She barely got a grip on her diploma before he had to jet to calm some hyper client down.

Dane graduated two years before Bella so he was already up and coming in large advertising firm. She was proud of his drive and ambition, but sometimes she questioned what really came first in his life. When he gave her the most jaw-dropping, diamond engagement ring for Thanksgiving, she finally decided it was most definitely her. This dinner snafu was beyond annoying. Her father rarely made the trip to Florida to visit. It was a huge deal that her family was together. He really wanted to get to know the man that had convinced his daughter to do the unthinkable by agreeing to be a wife. None of them ever thought that day would come.

Bella excused herself from their reserved table and stepped out into a darkened hallway of the restaurant. She called Dane. He answered right away, but after a few unanswered "hellos" Bella realized, he didn't know he'd answered. After a few more seconds, she heard that he wasn't alone. By the time Dane realized his giant mistake, he was on the way to the restaurant for damage control, but it was too late. She knew, the sounds on the phone were unmistakable. They had one huge blow up confrontation in front of all the party goers. Bella found herself single again and ready to run as far away from Florida as she could get.

Going back to Washington was never where she intended to run, but her father could be pretty convincing and having him there for her after the breakup made her realize how much she missed him. The time Bella lived with Charlie had been tumultuous, but he was a constant and she really needed at least one person in her life that she could trust. She sat the ground rules before she agreed to return. No talking about _you know who_ and they'd be fine. Her father swore not to mention _what's his name_ one time, so Bella agreed. Having graduated in the Fall, meant it wouldn't have been easy to grab just any position. The English teacher on the reservation had suffered a terrible fall hiking and was going to be out for months. The school didn't have the easiest time recruiting new teachers because their pay was a little on the low side compared to the public schools. Living with Charlie would offset Bella's expenses and she was fortunate to graduate with her master's with very little debt. She worked her butt off keeping a job the entire time as well as qualifying for several scholarships. Sure, it took her longer than normal, but she was satisfied with the outcome, not counting that waste of two years on a man that cheated on her multiple times. Yep. That was the real kicker. When the truth was exposed, several of their mutual friends came forward. They'd been too afraid about hurting her feelings, but this was nothing new and Bella was clueless the entire time. She was never making mistakes like that again. The best way to accomplish that was to swear off relationships... probably for life.

* * *

First on the agenda was stopping by Principal Rainwater's office. She was a good friend of her father's because she was related to Sue. No doubt, this was why she was offered the position before even meeting Bella once or seeing her resume or transcripts. They spoke over the phone a whopping ten minutes before she heard the words, "you're hired."

Bella was the eight-grade English teacher, but only for one term. This was not a permanent position by any means. It seemed like everyone at the res school filled multiple positions. She found out quick that she was also a member of the activity committee and she was required to attend a meeting at the end of the day.

The day went smoother than she expected for a first day. She had a great group of students. There were the typical few that tested her to see what she made of, but Bella had already figured those types out during her student teaching days. By the time the bell rang, she was feeling pretty confident that she could totally handle these five months regrouping which would help her develop a brand new and better life plan.

There was only one thing that would throw a wrench with her plans and her time back in Forks. Her father wasn't supposed to discuss him and he was faithful, the name was never uttered one time in almost six years, but that did leave Bella with one small problem, she had no idea what he'd done with himself. It didn't matter. She hardly cared. They broke up. It was a stupid, teenage romance. Sure, it felt intense, wild and crazy at the time, but that was not the way normal relationships were. They truly were never normal, were there? Bella had done her best to forget. It all started with that crazy infatuation with a vampire. She laughed at the thought of it now. Edward left. She was devastated then but now he was a distant memory. It was so dumb to jump into another supernatural relationship, but that's exactly what she'd done. That was over and done with as well. Bella was a strong, confident woman. Who cared she'd made several huge mistakes with men. She was a survivor. Those failures no longer defined her.

Bella opened the door to the teachers' lounge. She had no idea what pending activities were coming up for the school, no doubt some type of awkward adolescent dances. She doubted she had much to contribute, but she was determined to pull up her sleeves and dig in and be a team player. It was time to leave her comfort zone in more ways than one. Principal Rainwater greeted her at the door. "Ms. Swan, right on time. I trust your first day went well. I never heard a distress signal."

"Nope, I had the buzzer in my hand a few times, but managed to solve any troubles before they escalated. The truth is, you have some of the nicest students I've ever had the pleasure to work with."

The principal said she was happy to hear that. Bella looked around the room. Surely, she wasn't the only person on the committee or these kids might be in for a huge disappointment. She definitely needed a little help.

"I'm sorry, you're the first one, Mrs. Ronson, the art teacher had a doctor's appointment and I think the other teacher is caught up in something. He's in high demand. His students adore him."

"Oh, well, I've got no place to be. I'll wait for him to get free." Bella had avoided the teachers' area during her lunch and break time. She opted to stay in her room and work instead. She might have been a bit nervous about meeting a bunch of new people. Eventually, she'd have to start being a little more social.

Bella sat down at a long table and started to study the bulletin board on the wall. There were some accolades for outstanding work. She decided to take a closer look, maybe put some names with faces. She had just gotten to the teacher of the month from before winter break. Her life was supposed to be getting simpler not more complicated.

"No. That can't be. I... I can't. No freaking way."

She might get fired, but this other teacher was late and Bella had to get out of there. She was skipping the planning meeting. She needed to go home and think. There was a good chance this job was over the very first day. She pushed open the door and ran smack dab into the very person she never wanted to see again. Principal Rainwater was there as well.

"Great. You're both here. I have the agenda for you to browse. Take some time to get to know each other first. Mr. Black, this is... "

"Bella Swan."

"Jake," she still breathed his name like a prayer.

"Oh, excellent. You two already know each other, even better. I'll get back with you both tomorrow. Of course, the Valentine's dance is our biggest and best dance of the year. I can't wait to hear what you come up with."

Of course, Bella knew Jacob. He rescued her from her downward spiral after Edward. They were everything to each other at one time, but a stupid, ridiculous fight ended their almost perfect relationship. Bella fled and never looked back, but now she was face to face with her past and damn, he looked good, better than ever.

"Well, are you going to say anything?"

"I can't do this."

Jacob grabbed her wrist. "Always running. I thought you might have grown up by now."

"Let go of me. How dare you? You broke up with me."

"That's not true and you know it."

"How are you even a teacher? I'm older than you and I just graduated."

"Well, I worked extra hard, graduated early and went to school with no breaks. It doesn't always take six years to become a teacher."

"Ugh, you're a jerk."

"Thanks. I worked on the winter dance, so I already have some sound ideas for the Valentine's one. You ready to sit down like a professional and see what I have to offer."

As if. Bella already knew what he had to offer. She'd be damned if she was falling for that again.

"Are you paying attention, Bells?"

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, Ms. Swan, does that sound like a good plan? Mrs. Ronson is awesome with the decorations. She's very talented, so we just have to help with the set-up. The guys can help with the big stuff like the arch."

She was staring again. He'd been talking non-stop like they were regular colleagues. He had these drawings and lists of possible food ideas that he wanted her input on. She was trying to prove she could be professional, but his sweaty gym attire didn't make him the most professional looking teacher. Judging the looks of him, he had to be the P.E. teacher. She finally blurted it out. "Are you still doing the wolf thing?"

He grimaced and put his finger over his lips. She used to kiss that mouth with reckless abandonment. "Is that a yes or no? I was just curious. You brought up the guys."

"It means, that's a secret. I don't talk about it at school, so about the chicken fingers. I think that's appealing to this age group, but we could also have mini subs or something. Trust me, we can never have enough food at these things. The winter dance was more of a sit down affair, but I think they were bored."

God, was he still talking about this stupid school dance? They used to make love all the time: on the beaches, in his garage, in their rooms without their fathers' knowledge, pretty much anytime they could get alone. She was always amazed at his abilities. She never admitted, Dane never could take her to the places Jacob did. Bella had taken a look at his finger on his left hand. It was empty, but that didn't mean the same for guys. He could still be taken. She looked back at her own hand that felt so much lighter minus that huge rock she wore less than a month. She didn't miss it at all even though it was a gorgeous ring. Too bad, it fell in the storm drain when she tossed it at Dane outside the restaurant.

Jake noticed her lack of enthusiasm for anything school dance related so he told her to take home the papers and mark off what she didn't like and they'd talk more about it at the next meeting which was in three days. She found out they were meeting twice a week until the dance. Was this school for real? Why was this such a big deal? These kids were only 12 and 13.

He answered that in a roundabout way. "We attempt to go all out on these functions. A lot of these kids come from hard working but lower income families. This is the only opportunity they have for being involved with a fancy party. We try and make it special for them."

Oh. Now she felt like a bitch. Bella had been so caught up in herself the past thirty minutes, she hadn't thought of the kids once. She needed to get over the fact that Jacob was her ex. She committed to this position and she was determined to make good on her promises. She made promises to Principal Rainwater, her father and to herself. She could do this. Bella could work in the same proximity as Jacob and be fine. It was only five months, what could possibly go wrong?

_**~Thanks for reading. **_

_**Next part is the good stuff. XOXOXO**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Back to Your Heart**

_Part 2_

"Bells. Where are you? I hope you didn't cook, I brought pizza." Charlie was coming in the front door, but hadn't looked up yet.

Bella was sitting on the sofa, already changed into her pajamas. Her father's eyes widened at the sight of her. He walked through the room, balancing a couple of boxes on the palm of his hand. He came back in the living room rubbing the back of his neck.

He appeared to chose his words carefully, "Um, are you okay? Was it a rough day or something?"

Bella held up her wine glass and proposed a toast. "To my father. Thanks for nothing. I can't believe you didn't tell me I'd be working with Jacob Black of all people." She took a loud slurp of her drink.

"Jeez, kiddo. Are you drunk?"

"I'm not a kid! It's perfectly legal for me to have a glass of wine now and then."

She knew her father noticed the bottle of wine that was three quarters empty on the coffee table. "Yes, but it's barely 5:30 in the afternoon. I'm just a little surprised you've tossed so much back before dinner. Why don't you grab a slice and get something else in your stomach? I bought that veggie one you like."

Bella was surprised how much she wobbled on the way to the kitchen to load up her plate with hot, cheesy goodness. Her dad had done one thing right. She could use a night overloading on carbs with her alcohol.

He had a seat across the room from her with his triple meat pizza. "In my defense, you said I could never say his name around you, so I didn't. That's on you, Bells."

Ugh, seriously. He knew damn well what was bound to happen. This entire job thing was a setup. Her father never thought she should break it off with Jacob.

"How'd it go?"

"Terrible, that's how. I can't be around Jake and you know that. I have to work on this insane dance all about love with him. How ironic is that? This is a nightmare!"

Her father actually had the nerve to smile. "You're a very stubborn woman, you know that? For the record, that comes from your mother, not me. Why was it that you broke up again? I bet you don't even remember."

"Yes, I do. It was because he kept bossing me around and telling me what to do. I wasn't going to be run by a man again after Edward."

"Hmmm, funny how you never wanted to go to Florida to school until that whole story about Sam, Emily and Leah came out. You were all set to go to Peninsula for your basics and then all of the sudden, you needed a change of scenery. I tend to understand why Jake was confused." Charlie knew absolutely everything about the supernatural world. Jacob insisted on full disclosure when they got serious. He even went against his father and the entire council to make his confession.

"He was trying to hold me back. I can't believe you're still taking his side."

She might as well finish off the whole damn bottle now. That little bit was sitting undisturbed taunting her. Bella poured another glass of wine.

"Why can't you admit, you panicked that you could have ended up like Leah and you ran to protect yourself? Jacob asked you to trust him and I believed in the boy. He, honestly loved you. He was far better than Edwin ever was and this Dane creep never deserved you. I knew that much even before we knew he was a lousy cheat."

She wasn't going to discuss it any further with her dad. His mind was made up, but he was wrong. All she needed was pizza and more wine. She deserved this one night of wallowing in misery, then tomorrow she'd get herself together and perform her job, nothing more, nothing less.

Bella ate three whole pieces, she tossed her wine bottle in the trash and said she was off to bed. Her father yelled up the stairs where the aspirins were and he had one other thing to offer up, "He's single, Bells. It's not too late."

* * *

Bella survived the first week. She was shocked how quickly she became attached to the kids. It made her job so much easier. She put on her big girl panties and started actively contributing to the committee. Jacob was right about the art teacher, she was the ace in the hole for pulling off a fantastic dance. Bella even started having her lunch in the break room with all the other teachers everyday. Jacob usually came in on the tail end of her break so she wasn't seeing him too often. Bella noticed he had a small fan club among the single teachers. She thought even the music teacher who was married and a good fifteen years older batted her lashes at him a little too much. He seemed to eat up the attention and barely glanced her way. She heard through the grapevine he was the most definitely the head coach, but also the history teacher so he must stay pretty busy. That was good for her, because they barely had to see each other.

The first few weeks flew by and it was now crunch time to start getting the decorations ready. The dance was merely a week away. Bella had been put in charge of the food since she knew a little something about cooking. She met with a friend of Emily's that was trying to launch a catering business after school on Friday. She gave them a great deal since her business was brand new and her food all tasted delicious. It was a little weird being around Emily again. Bella didn't want to be nosy, but she asked how Leah was.

"She's good. She's a nurse like Sue, married, with a two year old and one on the way, so she stays busy. We're in a good place again."

That was a relief for some reason. Bella had her suspicions confirmed, the pack did still exist. Sam, Leah and Jared had retired but the others still phased under Jacob's leadership. She was slightly alarmed to hear a stray vampire still crossed their lands from time to time. Another thing was brought to her attention. No other wolves imprinted. It was only Sam and Jared. Jacob did tell her it was rare all those years ago, but Bella had let herself worry to the extreme about the risks. There were just too many what-ifs being with him.

Emily felt the need to pass on the information Jacob was single just like her father had. "He's dated, but never gotten serious. Sweetie, I honestly think he tried to get over you, but couldn't. Judging by the way you're acting every time I mention his name, I think you could say something similar. What would be the harm seeing if there's still something there? I mean, you're here. Maybe destiny is at play."

"Trust me, there's not something and destiny avoids me at all cost. Tell Molly I'll be back Monday with the deposit on the food. Thanks for the referral, Em. I'll see you around."

Bella was surprised her car actually made the cross-country trip to Washington, but just her luck, one trip fifteen miles out of town and the car chose that exact moment to die. It barely had enough left to make it off the road. She pulled out her cell phone and saw she was almost out of battery and had sketchy coverage. She tried to call Charlie, but got a weird network message and then the phone went dead. A light sprinkling of snow started to hit the windshield. How long would it take for her to freeze to death with no heat? They were expecting a big front coming in, low temperatures and several inches of snow were predicted.

The hours ticked by. Bella thought no one but Emily even knew where she'd been and there'd be no reason for Emily to know she never made it home. Her father wouldn't even have a clue where to look for her. She was definitely going to freeze to death. The car had gotten unbearably cold. Bella only had one extra jacket and a scarf with her. She'd forgotten her gloves at school.

She pounded the steering wheel and screamed. "Whatever. I give up. The world had been trying to chew her up and spit her out for years. Might as well stop fighting back. Bella was miserable and lonely. She loved her job at the reservation. She liked being around Charlie again, but she couldn't step back into this life. She didn't deserve it for some reason. Jacob might be single, but he hardly paid her attention. Emily had to be confused that he never got over her. She truly had given up on them all those years before. It wasn't his fault. He would never trust her again, but just before succumbing to an icy grave, Bella was ready to admit it to herself. "I miss him. There, I said it, I still love Jacob Black!"

The words were finally uttered out loud as Bella's last bit of strength exited her body. She felt so sleepy, pretty much numb everywhere. She was going to take a little nap and maybe wake up in another world. If death overtook her, then so be it.

* * *

Strange how Bella's last conscious thought was being so cold that she couldn't feel her limbs and now she was basically sweltering. Oh darn, did that mean she went to the bad place? Her heavy lids struggled to open and focus on her surroundings.

She was staring into dark eyes. This wasn't hell, those was were Jake's eyes. "Hey you. Welcome back. You were a little Bella-sicle when I found you."

"Wait, what? Where am I?"

"At my cabin. Quil spotted an abandoned car on his patrol. When I saw it through the pack mind, I knew it was your car and that you were inside, I got there as fast as I could."

"You saved my life?"

"Yes, you owe me... big time. I don't think this is the first time either, Bells." She tried to sit up but he told her to slow down. "Hold your horses, you were passed out, nearly frozen. I almost took you to the hospital but my place was closer and I thought I could heat you up quicker than anyone else. I called Charlie, he knows you're safe."

Bella let her head fall back and realized Jacob's way of reheating her was to wrap her up in his arms in front of a roaring fire. She felt far too much skin all of the sudden... his and hers. "Oh my God! We're naked. You stole my clothes."

He squeezed her tighter and told her to relax.

"I can't relax. We can't be naked together, Jake. Are you crazy?"

He took her hand and patted his leg. Denim. He had on pants at least. "Your clothes were damp from moving you to my truck so I took them off, but not everything. The more skin you had touching me, the faster you'd warm up. It's a proven survival tactic. I wasn't trying anything. I prefer my women conscious."

The last thing, she wanted to hear about was what he did with other women. She realized she had on boy shorts and a long tank top that she'd worn under her clothes. She still needed to get out of his lap.

"This is the first time you've ever begged _not_ to be naked with me."

"Shut up. That's not funny." He kept on laughing. "Stop it. That was a lifetime ago."

He stopped being amused and shook his head side to side. "No, it really wasn't. I remember it like it was yesterday."

Jacob finally loosened his grip on her. He said he thought her clothes were dry. She watched him gather up her jeans and shirt. That tanned, muscular back moved and flexed when he lifted them his arms. How had she'd forgotten how good those parts of him looked? He tossed them at her and walked away. She slipped them on under the blanket.

He was doing something at the stove and Bella finally took the time to look at his cabin. It was rustic, small and masculine. She adored it. "So this is your place?"

"Yep, but I don't stay here all the time. Dad still needs me."

"Oh, how is he?"

"He's not great, but hanging in there. He wishes one of us would give him a grandchild before he crosses over, but other than that he doesn't complain much."

Bella was surprised neither of Jacob's sisters had settled down and had children yet. "I hope he gets his wish."

"Are you volunteering?"

"What? No, of course not. Jake, please don't start."

He sat the mug in front of her and told her to drink up. She sipped the hot tea carefully. "Here's the deal, you're car is trashed, busted water pump and I don't know what all else is wrong, but it's currently being buried under a foot of snow as well. No one but Charlie knows where we are and he's on my side. You came back for a reason and I'm tired of pretending we don't have unfinished business between us. For tonight, you're all mine so consider yourself my prisoner. You and I are going to figure out some things."

"Like hell we are. There's nothing to figure out. We weren't meant to be. You know that or else I would've been _her."_

"Who?"

"You know, your imprint."

"Here we go again. You can't be serious. I've met every damn woman on this reservation and on the Makah and guess what, none of them are my imprint. I don't have one and I'm glad. I chose you a longtime ago. Didn't Emily tell you?"

"You told her to talk to me, didn't you? Ugh, are you _in _Jr. High or do you teach it?"

He shut up after that, but only for a little while, "Why did you move back? Admit it, you knew damn well we'd run into each other."

"No, I didn't." Why did her voice sound so jumpy? "I never imagined you'd be a teacher too. You knew I wanted to be an education major and yet you never mentioned it once when we were together."

"You figured me out. I did it all for you, Bells. I studied hard and busted my ass in hopes one day you'd move back and work on the res with me only to totally ignore my existence. Jesus, you're narcissistic."

"I ignore you, HA! That's not true at all and if you'd look past your group of horny teachers, you might notice me occasionally."

"I'm always noticing you. I don't have a damn thing going on with any of those other teachers and you know it."

"Just take me home, please. You're right. I don't know how to get there myself, but I'm asking nicely."

"Sorry, but the roads are too bad. You're spending the night. Take my room, I'll sleep out here."

"No, I can't let you do that."

"You lost the right to _let_ me do anything. I insist you take the bed. There's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom and you're welcome to take a shower if you want. I'll be back."

"Wait, you just said the weather's too bad. Where are you going?"

"Out and I'm not using the roads." Bella followed him, but he slammed the door in her face. She flipped the shutters and saw the shadow of the wolf against the snow white ground.

Bella opted to take that hot shower. She used the time to think about some of the things that had been said to her by several different people: her father, Emily and Jake. Was he right? Did she agree to come back to Forks in hopes of seeing him again? It was obviously she was jealous as hell of those women that paid attention to him. Hell, Bella got jealous when little Tess, the science teacher's 8 year old asked him if he'd be her Valentine the other day after school because Jacob bent down to her level, ruffled her hair and said he'd be honored. She was a disastrous wreck. Why did Jacob still want her anyway? That is what he meant earlier, at least she thought. It was probably too late now. She'd turned him away again and that's why he was trudging around in a mini-blizzard as the wolf.

She soaped up with the masculine scent he had on the shower ledge. Bella felt like it was the closest she'd get to Jake and for tonight she was going to allow herself to get lost in the memories one last time. She climbed in between his sheets that smelled even more like him than the soap. He was actually her best time. She'd peaked at 18 and it had gone downhill ever since.

She told herself, j_ust go to sleep,_ maybe she'd be lucky to have him in her dreams at least.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**I know I made promises of XOXOXO but what is better than 2 parts? It's 3 parts! **_


	44. Chapter 44

_**~A/N I know, I suck. I apologize for cutting you off. As usual, my attempts at being brief failed. It was getting too long and I wanted the last part to only focus on happy things. Without further delay, here is the final installment of my extended Valentine's one shot. Consider it my President's Day gift to you. LOL!**_

**Back to Your Heart**

_Part 3_

Bella woke up sometime in the night or maybe she was still dreaming, because she honestly didn't remember leaving the bedroom. She felt like she floated to the spot in front of the fireplace where Jacob was sleeping on a pile of covers on the floor. There was only one way to find out if this was real or not. She knelt down next to him, he opened his eyes.

"Is everything alright?"

"No, actually, I'm kinda cold again. I think I'm relapsing and need you to warm me up again."

She was so worried he was going to tell her to go to hell until she saw his mouth open into a wide grin that had his perfect teeth glimmering in the firelight. Jacob sat up partially. "Okay, but this time I think you're going to have to get completely naked."

"I will if you will."

He discarded his boxer briefs faster than she could reach for the hem of her top. Jacob pulled her down on top of him and destroyed what she was wearing into scraps of cotton. He soaked her to the bone with his heat. "I missed this."

He brought his mouth to hers. "You don't have to miss it ever again, honey." He meant that. Jacob was offering himself to her completely, even after every stupid thing she'd said and done. The regular Bella would push back about now out of fear, but Jacob's kisses were giving her strength and resolve. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to deserve everything he was willing to offer her.

He flipped them over and Bella felt the weight of him over her body. This was the best part, when they'd get so close and she felt all of him. Jacob kissed her mouth until she gasped for air, but it was important she say what was on her mind. "I'm staying."

"I know, I told you, you're my prisoner and I'm never letting you go." He trailed warm kisses down her neck and across her chest. Bella hung onto his head and dug in his thighs with her heels. She couldn't get him close enough. She already needed him inside her, but she remembered Jacob liked to take time with her body. She promised to stay, so technically there was no rush except for that throbbing ache she felt in her core. He palmed her breast and she bumped her hips into his arousal. She'd missed this man more than a junkie craved her next fix. That was an awful analogy but that's how he had her feeling, like she was hopped up on something but needed more.

Jacob bent down further and caught the nipple he'd been squeezing between his fingertips into his mouth. He sucked with just the right amount of teeth and tongue movements which elicited a sensual moan from her lips. The fire and Jake's unnatural heat had her body already slick with sweat. Their bodies were smacking together with urgent noises.

"I love you, Jake."

He held her arms over her head and opened her mouth again with his tongue. She hoped she hadn't said it too soon, but when he paused from that kiss that caused the earth to move, he said it too. "I love you too, Bells... so much. I never stopped. I swear it and I heard you. I was almost to the car. You said you missed me too."

She wiggled her hips and made some much needed friction with him again. He tightened his hold on her and told her to settle it down. "Not yet."

He must have thought she was borderline demented when she tried to act like she didn't care earlier. He already knew she'd made that dying confession. He must have been so pissed, but he was giving her another chance.

Jacob's hands explored her. She wondered if he remembered what she liked best. He found all the erogenous points on her body right away. Then he trailed his fingers down to her center and flicked her most sensitive spot with the perfect amount of pressure. Yep, he remembered everything. "God, Jake. Don't make me wait any longer. I need you."

"You have me, but I need everything, Bells. It's been too long." He descended down the front of her body, nipping, kissing and licking what felt like every square inch of her. He didn't miss a spot. He stopped when he got to the area where she wanted him most. He looked up at her with obvious want behind his eyes. He lifted his brows at her a few times. He used to tell her it was his favorite. Hers too. She nodded. That meant please, yes or she was going to clamp down on his head and smother him with it. His tongue came out and swiped over her tender flesh. Those thighs of hers did squeeze a little too hard on his head. He gently opened her legs and made her remember why he was perfect for her in every way. Bella's head fell back and Jacob used his strong hands to lift her up higher to him. That's when he truly devoured her in the most primal way. He had her quivering at his mercy seconds later. Once wasn't enough to satisfy him. He was already telling her to come again and she was still trying to catch her breath. Why had she subjected herself to such substandard foreplay for years? This was sheer bliss and ecstasy and familiar and everything she'd been missing.

He eventually pulled away just as breathless as she was. She could see his glistening mouth and chin in the light. It turned her on even more if that was possible. He licked his lips. "Still so sweet. My Bells, all mine."

She nodded her head up and down.

Now it was her turn to give him sweet torture. Bella pushed up on her arms. He sat back on his legs and she climbed up on her knees. "I get to sample you now. It's only fair." Bella nipped the muscles that connected his neck to his strong shoulders. The name escaped her but she loved them and that was all that mattered.

He groaned. "Um, you're so fucking hot, Bells. I think I'm more than ready to make you mine again."

She bit her lip and shook her head side to side. "Nope, I have plans for you, first." She took his erection in both her hands, gripped him firmly and started stroking him until he was begging for her to either finish or stop. She also proved that a petite brunette with questionable sense could very well control a dominant and sexy alpha male.

She held him off as long as she could. Truth was, she didn't want to wait another second. Jacob slowly reclined her back to the blankets. He settled in between her legs. He rubbed his cock a few times over her wet heat before sliding in slowly, inch by inch. It was an exhilarating test of patience. She pushed him hard and quick at the end just so he'd fill her completely to the point she had to hold her breath to adjust to him again.

"You are the only man I ever wanted."

He kissed her again. "I'll never leave you. I swear."

"I believe you."

He began to move inside her and she relished the searing pleasure only he could provide. Bella knew anything Jacob said to her was always pure, honest and straight from his soul to hers. They didn't need all that supernatural business, because they already had something even better. Edward brought out the most unnatural reactions from Bella and Jacob eventually banished all the demons of her past, not by using any of his supernatural abilities but with his humanity. He was himself and allowed her to herself. That's who he said he loved, she never had to change to be with him.

They stayed in front of the fire until their bodies were spent from satisfaction. At some point, he lifted her up and carried her to his bed. She didn't sleep very long before Bella craved his body again. They made love slow and controlled, then wild and frenzied the remainder of the night.

Bella fell against his chest, certain she was going to sleep until late in the afternoon. She wasn't sure she'd be able to walk anytime soon, that meant more time in bed with Jacob and the cycle was bound to repeat itself because she couldn't lie naked with him without having her way with him over and over.

He kissed the side of her head and moved a piece of hair out of her face. "What changed your mind?"

"It was your soap, I think, but your sheets pretty much sent me over the edge. I just thought how could I go another day without being surrounded by you? I'd craved it so long, I didn't even know what it was anymore that I desired until I stepped into your shower."

"Jeez, if I'd known that, I would've hosed you down with it the first day I saw you at school."

She giggled against his skin and kissed his chest. "No, I needed a gentle prodding to make my own decisions."

"I was with you all night, Bells. I never gently prodded you."

She twisted his nipple and he did the same to her. "Watch it big boy. I need sleep. You know I didn't mean it like that. I meant before when you were out running as a wolf, I did plenty of soul searching. I'm sorry. I never meant to push you away so many times."

"None of that. The past is history. Trust me, that's my specialty. I have a degree and everything. We're only about making a future from here on out."

"I like that, Mr. Black and since we're telling truths. That statement you made about making Billy a grandfather did something to me as well."

"Oh really, like what?"

"I think my ovaries popped... both of them actually."

"Popped huh, well, I'm not sure what that means, but I guess you're still on the pill because I sure as hell didn't use anything or hold back."

She kept quiet because she had stayed on the pill for years, but when she moved back with Charlie and realized it was time to start a new pack, she tossed them in the trash. It was a good time to take a break from the hormones. They should be fine, she was almost positive it was no biggie. Next time, they'd be more responsible, but now she needed sleep and she needed Jake, so Bella curled into his side and fell into the deepest, most restful sleep she'd had in years.

* * *

_Next week_

"This is the best dance we've ever had." The principal was congratulating the three person committee. Bella wasn't the least bit embarrassed to feel Jacob's arm around her in front of everyone. The school was already abuzz with the rumor the Valentine's dance rekindled a long, lost love. They were being congratulated by practically everyone. The council was invited to attend since they helped sponsor a lot of the festivities. Billy was there and Sue brought Charlie as her date. Bella had practically moved in with Jacob in one short week. They were inseparable and her father hardly cared. He was always in Jacob's corner.

Tess came over and asked if Jacob would dance with her. Bella relinquished him but that was the only woman that was getting a turn with him tonight. She watched how Jacob danced with the little girl atop his feet for half the song and then he lifted her up to his level which caused a fit of girly giggles from his little admirer.

Billy wheeled in next her. "My son will make an excellent father one day. You should keep that in mind. I'm not being pushy, but I'm an old man and you two wasted years with your nonsense, plus my health is not the best."

"You're not old, Billy and I think you look pretty perky these days."

"That has something to do with you, my dear." She blushed. How could she cause such a turnaround in one week? Jacob finished his dance and came back to her side. He asked what they were talking about.

"Oh nothing much, my future daughter-in-law was just listening to how desperate I am to be a grandpa. Time's a wasting, boy."

"Dad, Bella hasn't said 'yes' yet?"

She wondered 'yes' to what. Was he really asking her to marry him so soon? That was insane, but oh so thrilling. She knew her answer without hesitation. Jacob motioned for her and Bella followed him behind a curtain that was part of the decor.

"Can't have the students catching the teachers get frisky." He pulled her close and gave her a steamy kiss, not appropriate for school. "I love you. About my father, he's getting senile or something, but the truth is, Valentine's Day is about declarations of love and you know I love you already... "

Her mouth got ahead of her mind, "Yes, Jake. I'll marry you."

"Huh?"

"Oh no, I'm so sorry... you were going to say something else. I'm so embarrassed. I mean. I don't know why I blurted that out," he stopped her with another kiss.

"No honey, that was it. Of course, I was going to ask. I thought maybe it was too soon for you and that you might want to live together first, but okay. Let's move forward in super fast motion. I'm ready if you are. I don't have a ring. Sorry. I wanted you to pick it out anyway. There's this really cool place that takes antiques and juices them up. I thought it might be unique to have the old and the new incorporated since that's us basically."

She loved that idea. Bella wasn't given any input on her other engagement ring and no matter how pretty and expensive was, it didn't actually suit her, just like that doomed relationship.

Bella was more than ready to start her life with Jacob. They would continue their celebration over deciding to be engaged in private after the dance, but they probably should get back to the party or people might notice. Jacob pulled her by the hand and they walked to the dance floor.

"Remember the rules, Coach. No excessive PDA," Bella teased. Jacob kept a reasonable amount of inches between them. She still felt completely affected by his hand on her back and his other hand in hers. They swayed side to side to the slow song that played.

He leaned in and took a deep breath next to her ear. "You smell so good tonight... even sweeter than I'm used to."

Bella didn't know why, she hadn't done anything different. Maybe it was all the chocolate she ate earlier from the fountain. "I don't know why."

"Me either, but keep doing what you're doing. I'm going to ravage you when we get to the cabin."

That sounded like a plan to her as well. He'd been doing that a lot lately. The song was over and Bella really wanted to snag her father for one dance. Jacob and Bella talked to their fathers for a few minutes. Jake was still behind her doing that sniffing thing. It was starting to tickle. She elbowed him and told him to knock it off. She didn't miss some form of silent communication between Billy and his son. That man sure look sure of something. He smiled and nodded his head up and down.

Charlie asked what was going on.

"That's what I was about to say."

Jake kissed her cheek. "Nothing honey, we have plenty of time to discuss it. Let's mingle again. I see a couple I need to break up. You know the rules?"

"Go on. I'll be waiting right here."

He winked at her and went to perform his duties as a chaperon. Bella was so glad she moved back, but most importantly that she stopped acting like a stubborn fool. She had to pinch herself everyday to remind herself it was all real.

Jacob made his way back to her. He pointed to the clock on the wall. "Only one more hour. I already bribed the guys, they're stopping over to clean up so we can leave as soon as all the kids are gone. How's the sound to you, future Mrs. Black?"

"That sounds perfect."

It was.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed my little detour. Sometimes, it's really refreshing for me to write something completely spontaneous. Wonder what those two have in store for them? I always appreciate your feedback. ;)**_


End file.
